The Country Girl
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: What would have happened if the country wizards had a daughter? How would things have been different?...On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I was on my way back to the trailer when I heard human howling, what the crud? I shrugged and carried on walking back home with Mason "So this girl, you love her don't you?" I asked, he nodded and my home came within view "Sorry Mason, time to wolf you back" I said, he nodded in understanding and I aimed my palm, red magic flowed from my hand and onto Mason turning him into a wolf again,

I picked up the leash and we carried on walking to my trailer "Hey sis we got visitors" my brother Junior said excitedly, he was a bit of a dumb ass "Really who?" I asked "Bunch of people from an art museum, they wanna see Doug" he said motioning to Mason, I nodded and walked him into the trailer

"Here's our baby girl with Doug" Momma said as I walked in, I saw a boy and girl and I noticed the girl as Alex, the girl from Mason's painting, she whispered something to her brother before coming over to me "Hey do you mind if I have a closer look at Doug over here by the corn?" she asked, I shook my head and handed her the leash, she walked him over to the bed and I sat down next to her "I know who you are Alex, don't ask me how but I'll make sure my parent's don't know what you're up to"

I said, she gave me a confused glance and I saw another boy there, he noticed me and jumped up "Hi I'm Max" he said "Cassy" I replied, he was really cute "You guy' this is a lovely home you have, mind showing me around a bit?" the other guy asked my family, they opened their arms and he realized this was the entire house, I sat down at the table next to Max "So why are you here?" I asked "Were here for the art" he replied a lil nervously "Really?" I asked, he nodded,

I turned around and aw Alex hugging Mason, I smiled.

My parent's finally made dinner and it happened to be squirrel on a kebab, well it was better than stew, Max and my parents were eating it but I didn't wanna, neither did the older brother, Alex was still hugging Mason "Are yah sure you don't want some miss young Lady?" Momma asked Alex, she was still hugging Mason and I saw momma nod to papa "Well I think we'll have some possum pie after our music entertainin" Moma said, she winked at Junior and he nodded

"Squirrel Kebab's and a show, I love me the country life" Max said after being handed a pot, my family got out their respected instrument's and started playing, after a few minutes I saw Mason turn human again, uh oh my family knew, this family were in for something big, my family noticed too and they all stopped playing "You changed me back" Mason said to Alex "I didn't do it" she aid confused, Mason turned to me "Cassy?" he asked "Not me" I replied

"You were right Ma, these people are wizards, just like us" Junior said in awe "who changed you back?" the older brother asked "we did" Momma said "why?"he asked "who cares I got Mason back" Alex said hugging him "Yeah Junior theiz wizards like us" Momma said "No they ain't" Papa exclaimed, he brought out his wand "Were country wizards" he declared "Oh my gosh country wizard wands" the oldest said pulling Max back "Hey what's going on? And how did you get Mason?" Alex asked walking forward, Mason pulled her back

"Hold you're horses Alex they got hair pin trigger don't get them riled up" he said in our southern accent, we all gave him a look "Sorry I guess their accent kind of rubbed off on me" Mason said his voice going back to normal "Cassy here went through the portal to check our squirrel traps in the translvania woods and she found Mason" Momma said "She took him in and we found ourselves a new huntin dog so that Junior here don't have to go hunting them no more"

Papa said "Nope" Junior said a lil disappointed "When we weren't huntin we kept Mason in the shed where he commenced to paintin pictures of a pretty girl" Momma said "Since we found him in the translvania woods we figured she was a wizard girl" Momma finished "Then you contacted the programe people to do a piece on an artistic dog so you could attract another wizard family to you" the eldest said, well didn't he catch on quick "No we got the folks in the T.V box to do a moving picture show on a fancy drawing dog to lure another wizard family to us"

Papa corrected, it was basically the same thing "Papa that was the same thing" I piped up "Stay quiet Cassy" he said loudly, I flinched and stayed quiet "Okay, so were here, now what?" he asked "we want you're portal" Papa said "what?" they all asked "See that?" Papa asked motioning to our sign "To everybody else that's our outhouse, but to us it's our lair with our portal" Papa explained "The dang county lawman told us we had to build an indoor bathroom, and then they bulldozed our outhouse lair" Momma said sadly "Dad would really like sitting in an outhouse lair'

Max said to his brother, I bit my lip and smiled, I couldn't help it "Every wizard family only get's one portal, so you guy's have no way back into the wizard world" The eldest said a bit sympathetic "Here's what I'm proposing, you give us you're portal and we'll let wolf boy go home with missy" Momma said motioning to Alex and Mason "Deal" "No deal" Alex and the older brother said at the same time "You country wizards is evil, see now you got me sticulatin and figurin like you'se do, that's evil"

Max said to my family, he glanced at me while the eldest talked to Alex and Mason "You're in this too?" he asked, I was about to answer "Course she is our baby girl's always on our side" Papa said, Max looked hesitant but he nodded "Ma, Pa please let Mason go with me, I love him it's not like he's any use to you" Alex said, I wish I could help her "If you ain't gonna make the deal then you best get"

Momma said backing them up to the door, Mason went to follow them but my family kept them back, I jumped out the door and saw Alex talkin to her brother "Hey" I said, she ran over to me and took my forearms "Please help me Cassy" she begged, I felt so sorry for her "I know something…."I started but got cut off "Get off our land" Papa shouted "I have to say goodbye to Mason"

Alex said, Junior brought out Mason only he was a wolf again "No, they changed you back" she wined hugging him "Cassy can you help us?" the eldest said, I was about to talk but I got cut off again "Cassy baby come here" Momma said, I gave him an apologetic look and walked over to my parents "I'll trade you our portal for Mason wait for me to flash you into our lair"

Alex said quietly to us before heading over to her brothers "Hey before I go do you think I can get a doggy bag with some squirrel kebab wrapped in foil shaped like a crab?" Max asked "Son you make less than no sense" Papa said "You just made yourselves an enemy" Max said, the older brother came over and grabbed him "Except for you Cassy" he said smirking, I bit my lip and watched as he was dragged away by his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at home thinking when I was suddenly zapped into a room "Alex" Mason said hugging her, she obviously zapped us here to make the switch "we are pleased as punch you decided to make the switch missy" Momma said "I'd swap anything for Mason" she replied "Giving up you're portal is an enormous sacrifice Alex, are you sure you won't ever regret this" Mason asked "No regret is for the week" Alex said, man she was strong

"That's my Alex, lovely and scary" Mason told us "Well let's get this show on the road" Papa exclaimed "get what show on the road?" a voice asked walking in, it was Alex's older brother, who's name I still didn't know "Alex what are you doing?" he asked her, I saw Max come in "Hey Cassy" he said, I nodded in greeting "what are they doing here?" her brother asked "Who cares Justin I've been waiting for this opportunity" Max said, finally I learned the name

"Ah hello, welcome to my home, are yah hungry can I get you something to eat cuz you're getting nothing" Max said backing away "Revenge is sweet isn't it" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes "Alex I will not let you give away our portal" Justin said "And I am sorry my brother but you are too late to stop me from trading our portal…." Alex kept going and I saw her nodding her head to a purple door, Justin wasn't getting it "Just look at the door"

she snapped, he finally got it "You see our portal will finally be removed by their lumberjack saw" Alex said "Yup, that's me" Junior said wobbling the saw, seriously how was I related to these people "Then we should show them the door, which is right behind me, purple" Justin said playing along "Yes now you guy's check it out because once we trade there's no untrades" Alex said motioning my family into the 'fake' portal "Don't you wanna check it out Cassy?"

Justin asked after my family were all the way in, I shook my head and slammed/locked the door, we all backed away and Alex put a spell on the door, it shrunk and she got the real portal and put it on top of the tiny door before making the real portal bigger "That was amazing I instantly picked up on Alex's game, yup my skills are sharp" Justin said sitting on the chair, I sighed "Why did you do that Cassy?" Alex asked me "They weren't nice people, trust me I'm better off without em" I said,

she nodded "where did you send them?" Mason asked "I don't know their just floating in some magical limbo somewhere but who cares? The important thing is that were back together" she said heading over to Mason, he turned back into a wolf "Noooo, what happened?" Alex whined getting down to Mason's level "Well you broke you're deal with them so they broke their deal with you" I said, she looked at me "Can't you change him back?" she asked me "I could but it only lasts half hour, I'm a no wand witch, sorry" I said, she nodded and hugged Mason "what am I gonna do Justin?"

she asked "I don't know" he replied "I can't believe it, my true love is a wolf again, and the fact that I have to say again at the end of that sentence proves just how messed up our life is" she said angrily "It's fine, we just gotta find a way to turn him human again" Justin said hugging his sister "does anyone have any ideas on how we can do that?" Alex asked, Max raised his hand "Does anyone else have any ideas on how to do that?"

she asked, I tried to remember but I couldn't, and I think I know why, I felt a throbbing pain in my head, I put my hand to my head and gasped "what's wrong?" Max asked concerned "I don't know, my head is killing me and I can't remember anything" I said sitting down "You're family put a memory spell on you, it erases all memories you need" Justin said, I nodded and my head stopped, Mason howled and I closed my eyes "Cassy you okay?" I heard Max ask, I nodded and fell asleep.

I woke up in the lair and wondered how long I'd been asleep, I walked out a door and into a restaurant type thing, I saw everyone I knew and a human/wolf Mason, plus 2 adults "who's this?" the man asked, everyone turned to me "She helped us get Mason back, by giving up her family" Alex said, the adults looked sympathetic "You did that for her?" he asked, I nodded and noticed my trailer behind them "what's my home doin here?"

I asked "It was about to get towed so we moved it" Alex explained, I nodded and went into the trailer, everything was where it should be "So what are you gonna do now?"I spun around to see Max, Alex and Justin "I don't know, probably zap myself into the translvania wood's, gotta get my big trailer out of here" I said sitting on the bed "Or you could stay with us" Alex suggested, I smiled "No I couldn't, not after what my parent's did" I said sadly "Come on please" she begged "I know a spell to create an extra room"

Justin said, they all nodded "Is it okay with you're parent's?" I asked "Yup" Max said, I nodded "Okay I'll stay with you guys" I said, they all cheered and hugged me.

I learned everyone's names by the next day and it was awesome here, my room was really cool (on my profile) and I spent a lot of time with Max, at the moment we were in the lair "This is awesome, we never had anything as cool as this back home" I said looking around, I spotted the spell book and Max noticed this "you wanna look?"he asked, I nodded excitedly and walked over to it,

he opened and we looked through it, the spells in here looked difficult but cool if you mastered them "Anyway I plan on crashing Zeke's party tonight you in?" Max asked me "Didn't he invite you?" I asked confused "Nope he didn't so you wanna come?" he asked quickly, I nodded.

I was in the lift with Max and he was in some weird superman pose "Is that necessary?" I asked, he nodded and kept looking at the door, they finally opened and Max walked in followed by me "Hello party that I was not invited to, consider yourself crashed" he said loudly "Hey Zeke thank's for not inviting me buddy" he said patting a passed out Zeke on the cheek, I rolled my eyes "Goodnight everybody!" Max shouted before pulling me back into the lift

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked as we both leaned against the railing "Yup, I finally crashed a party" he said happily, I chuckled and shook my head, "So what do we do now?" I asked we were almost to the house "Well we could see if there's any movies on" he suggested, I nodded and we carried on our walk.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat at the bar drinking a coke when Mrs Russo came up to me "Cassy I know you're bored sometimes when everyones busy, so, I was wondering if you'd like a job here?" she asked hopefully, I nodded "Yeah that would be great, thank you" I said, she smiled and went back into the kitchen "what did my mom want?" Max asked leaning on the sweeping brush "she offered me a job" I replied "Here?" he asked, I nodded "Awsome"

he said before going back to his sweeping "Zeke thinks Mason smells like a dog because he doesn't know that Mason actually is a dog" Max said amused "what's you're excuse?"Justin asked, I snickered, suddenly alarms started going off and no one knew what was going on "I don't know everybody let's get out of here" Mr Russo said "Cassy come on" Max said taking my hand, we tried running through the back but some guy's in blue suits came in,

we then tried the front door but there was a yellow corridor blocking it, another bunch of blue men came out only this time followed by a man in a suit, we all stood in between them "Good morning Russo family I'm agent Lambwood from, well I can't tell you because it's a secret department from the US government" he said "We've had you're family under surveillance for months" he finished "Oh no dad, they found out our soda's are mostly ice" Alex said, I rolled my eyes "we know you're wizards" Lambwood said, oh crud "Can I offer you some ice with a splash of soda and we'll talk about how ridiculous that is"

Alex said "Not at 3.85 a cup you can't, take em away" Lambwood said, the men advanced on us and I ran, 2 of them grabbed me "No! let me go!" I screamed struggling, I felt my eyes go red but I knew I couldn't do that, I don't wanna hurt anyone, I calmed down and let them drag me.

They took us to their secret base and we were thrown into a cell like place "Gee, I wonder how they found out, Alex" Justin said accusingly "Me? The government are always looking at nerds, threats or recruits so which one are you?" she asked him, I sat down on the hard bench "Hey everyone stop it we need to stick together as a family, no one tell them anything, they can't find out were you know what's" Mr Russo said "wait what's a you know what is it related to like a unicorn or something?"

Max asked confused, I giggled "I'll tell them it was me, they'll keep me and let you guy's go" I said "No Cassy you're not, were staying with you" Alex said "Dad I have my mini wand hidden in my boot, I can use it to get us out of here" Alex said happily "Thank you for the toothpick Alex, I had a little stuff stuck here" Mr Russo said "I don't want them to know were wizards there's hidden camera's everywhere" he mumbled, he started choking "I think I just took care of it" he said through cough's

"Dad what do you think they want with us?"Justin asked "I don't know but I hope they hurry I need to take a wiz" Mrs Russo said "..ards" Lambwood added popping up beside the cell "I think I've heard enough, welcome wizards" Lambwood said, he had the door opened and he came in "I brought you here so the US government can have a better understanding of how you creatures work" he said smiling, creatures? Now that was insulting "Creatures? Look I know that Justin's funny looking but don't lock me in with him" Alex said, I blanked out for a bit

"Now if you just answer us a few questions about being wizards It'd be swell, how do you get you're powers?" Lambwood asked, Mr Russo sat down and we all stayed quiet, Lambwood chuckled "Oh the silent treatment, well I guess I'll have to interview you separately, who wants to go first?" Lambwood asked, Max raised his hand "Okay Max you're up" Lambwood said "No I just had a question" Max said "Alright what's you're question?" Lambwood asked "Can I go first?"Max asked, I rolled my eyes and he was lead out.

So far they interviewed Max and Alex, Justin was still in the room "I bet you he caves" I piped up "He wouldn't do that" Mr Russo said unsurely "Okay. 20 bucks say's he caves" I said "Deal" Alex said, I smiled and waited for Justin's return, he finally came back only looking smug "I brought us, a hamburger" he said lifting it up, Max took it from him and dug in "hey" I whined, he tore it in half and gave one of them to me,

I smiled and took a bite "They gave Justin a hamburger he must have rolled over, what did you tell them?" Alex asked "Did you tell them were you know what's?" Mr Russo asked, Justin nodded, both Alex and Mr Russo gasped "Pay up Alex" I said through a mouthful of burger, she groaned and handed me the money "did they let you use the bathroom, was it worth it?" Mrs Russo asked angrily "Look everything is gonna be okay alright I'm a hero, you're all going home, I'm staying behind, to save my country and defend the impending alien attack"

Justin said proudly, oh great "what are you talking about?" I asked after finishing my burger "that's why were here, they needed my help, they have an alien recording of a battle call I translated for them" he said, I rolled my eyes "And you all made fun of me for learning the language but I knew it would come in handy" he said "You mean you translated something in a language that you and you're weirdo friends made up? They had that on surveillance and used it against you"

Alex snapped "No it was real, it had static, I assure you guy's everything is gonna be okay" he said surely, a voice came over the speaker _**"Attention all staff retreat we tricked the kid into telling us their wizards, thank Justin Russo everyone we don't have to stay late tonight, way to go everybody"**_ the voice said, we all glared at Justin "Congratulations man, they said you're name" Max said patting Justin, he looked guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay I admit, I was tricked, I know this is bad but there isn't much they could do with the small tid bit's of information I gave him" Justin said "Giving up the biggest secret of our lives is not a tidbit, it's the whole bit" Alex said angrily "Guy's check it out this walls crumbly, I think it's made out of coffee cake, although it kind of has a lot of dirt in it" Max said after tasting a bit of the wall, everyone grimaced but I found it cute "Guy's I bet we could chip away at this air vent and get out of here"

Alex said, Justin and Mr Russo managed to get the vent open "Okay everybody, we have to sneak into the air vent but stick together" Mr Russo said "Lady's first" Max said helping me into the vent, I smiled and started crawling, we got a lil bit far when the vent started shaking "Hey is it me or is this shaft getting shaky?" Alex said, the ground fell beneath us and we all hit the floor "Ow"

I said holding my head "Were out I saved us!" Max shouted "Close, were still inside, and you' did nothing" Justin said popping Max's bubble "Oh my gosh they have other wizards" Alex exclaimed, I looked behind her to see other wizards in another cell "Professor Crumbs!" Justin exclaimed, I turned around to see an old man with a very long beard "They came for us, all of us"

Crumbs said "How did they get into the wizards world?" Alex asked "I don't know, it's the US government their pretty sneaky, but from what I understand someone told agent Lambwood about the wizard world, now what kind of horrible person would do such a thing?" Crumbs asked, we all looked at Justin "It might have come up" he said "well they got in through someone's portal" Crumbs said, we all glared at Justin, again

"That also came up" he said guiltily "Professor Crumbs do you have you're wand? Can you get us out of here?"Alex asked "I'm afraid not Alex, nobody has powers, Lambwood surprised us, he got hold of the wizard power cord and yanked it out of the wall" Crumbs said sadly "No powers then what do we do?" Alex asked "Hidden in my beard is an emergency use spell generator, it has enough power for one spell" Crumbs said, Alex pulled it out "Is this it? A coody catcher?" she asked "Yes completely turn to activate it's power 10 seconds to cast a spell"

Crumbs explained "Max, Cassy stand guard" Mr Russo said, we both nodded and I turned to watch "I see you found you're friends" Lambwood said, I turned to Max "You were supposed to keep an eye out" I said "for who?" he asked confused, I rolled my eyes "Lambwood" Alex said "Oh, Lambwoods coming" Max whispered "And I have a friend for you" Lambwood said, he stepped away to reveal Mason, who was thrown forward

"Mason how did they catch you?" Alex asked "Well I was admiring myself in the mirror with this hat on when snuck up behind me" he replied "How did someone sneak up behind you while you were looking in a mirror?" Alex asked "Well I was very much admiring my hat" Mason said, Alex took it off him and threw it on the floor "we agreed we weren't wearing these" she reminded him "Guards take them away" Lambwood ordered "Max give me a hand"

Mr Russo said, he and Max held the men back while Alex did the spell, a bunch of duplicates of us popped up and I admired the one "wow, I am so rockin this" I said smiling "Run duplicate Russo's run!" Mr Russo shouted, the real Max took my hand so I wouldn't get separated from them, we all ran through a door and into another room, we all hid and pressed up against the wall, Mr Russo shut the door "Those duplicates aren't gonna keep them busy for very long"

Justin said, there was knocking on the door "Oh I'll get it" Max said heading for the door, we all protested and pulled him back "wait what if it's Alex?" Mrs Russo said, she opened the door and a dude in a wheelchair came in "Come on follow me quick" he said "No everybody stay here, were not falling for anything" Mr Russo said "Yeah I mean how do we know you're not a duplicate scientist 1" Max asked, a blue man tried to come in "No these are duplicates, go find the real Russo's"

S number 1 said, the man nodded and ran off "Now do you trust me?" he asked "Okay I trust you I'm a duplicate now what?" Max asked, I rolled my eyes and we all followed the man "Okay here's the escape pad you can get out through here" he said opening a door, we looked through a doorway in the wall and Alex came running through "There you guy's are, what's going on?"

she asked "You're getting out of here, Lambwood is out of control were not even supposed to be studying wizards were supposed to be studying lizards" S number 1 said annoyed "Come on" Mr Russo said, we all climbed up the hole one by one.

I was pulled out by Max Is everyone okay?" Mr Russo asked as I close the door "No I let all of you down, I'm sorry" Justin said "Hey. You thought you were saving the world, it's pretty hard to be mad at you for that" Mr Russo said "Mason you saved us" Alex said to Mason "No I didn't" he said confused "No I did but I just wanted to give you a hug" she said hugging him, I smiled

"Seen as their all doin it, wanna hug?" Max asked, I chuckled and hugged him "What so now were gonna leave everyone down there?"Justin asked "we gotta go rescue them" he said heading for the hole door again "How? If we go back they'll catch us. What are we gonna do?" Mrs Russo asked sadly "I don't know honey, but let's get back to the lair and then we'll figure it out okay?"

Mr Russo asked "We can't go home, they'll just come find us again, look if were gonna save those wizards were just gonna have to go to the authorities" Alex said "And say what? That they trapped a bunch of wizards, we'll expose magic" Justin said "Well maybe exposing magic is what we need to do" Alex said, everything got quiet and I gave Max a concerned look, he did the same,

there was a banging on the hole door and mr Russo opened it, he helped out a man in a blue cloak "Oh good you're still here" the man said relieved "How about that scientist one? He turned out to be a pretty good guy, maybe we can grab some lunch when this all blows over" he said "Is professor crumb's behind you?" Justin asked "Nah he's doin good down there, he set us all free, that old geezer is goin crazy yoda on them"

the guy exclaimed "Okay well which way do we go?"I asked "I'd have to say that way" Max said pointing in a direction "Thanks Max" Alex said, she and the others headed the opposite direction "Come on" I said pulling on Max's hand, he nodded and followed me.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally, after a long long walk, got back to the sub station "I must have lost 30 pounds on that walk, do you know how long it's gonna take me to gain that back?" Mr Russo asked/whined "why is the substation all boarded up?" Justin asked, I turned to find it was in fact boarded up "Oh gosh I gotta get in there, I wanna take a bath without somebody yelling at me 'hey lady get outta my pool' " Mrs Russo said banging the boarded up door

"Go away government agents, I have a soda gun and it's loaded with root beer" Harper's voice yelled through the door "Harper it's us we escaped from the government guy's" Mr Russo said "I'm not falling for that the real Russo's are too lame to escape from anywhere" she replied, I chuckled "Harper! Open up we'd flash in there but we don't have our powers, we only got back by hitching rides, taking buses and a lot of walking"

Alex shouted "You didn't walk at all, you had me carry you like a camel" Mason whined, Alex glared at him slightly "Love" he said, she smiled "Too lazy to walk? Oh Alex it really is you, wait a minute I have to dismantle some booby traps I set to protect myself" Harper said, there was a lot of clanging coming from inside there and I was a lil bit concerned, she finally opened the door and she was in an armor suit "Hi guys"

she said opening up the mouth part "Oh it's so good to be home" Mrs Russo sad walking in, in a flash she was taken out by a punching glove "Oop's I forgot to get rid of that one" Harper said "Yah don't say" I said sarcastically.

We gave Mrs Russo an ice pack to calm the bump on her head "Im uh gonna go check the lair" Justin said heading through the kitchen "I'm glad you guy's are safe but aren't you worried about those government guy's coming back for you?" Harper asked concerned "Do you really think they want anything to do with us anymore? You guy's don't even have you're powers, you're nothing without them, nothing" Mrs Russo said, although she looked a little relieved

"Guy's come on there's something wrong with the portal" Justin said, everyone headed into the freezer and I followed, I was blocked from going in by an invisible shield, oh crud "Hey Cassy you coming?" Max asked "Uh yep, but you have to invite me in, wizard rules" I said "Well come in" he said nodding his head, I followed him into the lair, I walked in to see Alex, Justin, Mason and Mr Russo staring through the wizard portal, it was dark though "Look, the wizmergency wiz light is on, this means the powers are still down"

Mr Russo said, he walked away from the portal "That means the government must have captured everyone" Mr Russo said "This is bad, that means they still have professor Crumb's too" Alex said before running out, I followed and saw her on the phone "Hello I'd like to speak with the officer in charge" she said "what are you doing?" Mr Russo asked "I'm calling the police, we have to do something about the wizard world…yes hello officer I'd like to report…."

she was cut off by Justin taking the phone "That you are doing a great job. Keep it up. Love yah" Justin said hanging up "Alex! What were you gonna tell them?" Justin asked "Not that I love them" she said chuckling "People don't hear it enough. Alex you know you can't reveal magic" Justin said "Even I know that, that's why I just make people think I'm dumb so if I slip up, they figure the kids an idiot.

And I slip up all the time so, who's dumb now?" Max asked, that was kinda smart "Alex you can't call the police, we just need to lay low for a while until this blow's over and do nothing" Mr Russo said "The wizard world is captured and you want us to do nothing?. Fine" Alex said angrily before storming upstairs "The one time we ask the laziest girl on earth to do nothing, she wants to do something" Mr Russo exclaimed "I'm just happy she didn't ask me to carry her up the stairs"

Mason said, he went upstairs too "So dad what's the plan?" Max asked his dad "Well first were gonna reopen for business" Mr Russo said "Okay are we talkin in code?" Max asked "No, it's business as usual" Mr Russo replied "Okay it's code, I got it I got it" Max said, he walked towards me and I saw Mr Russo looked really confused.

The next day I was cleaning the tables and I heard screaming, I turned to see Mrs Russo with her hand in a mouse trap, Justin got it off her but it re-engaged on him, Mr Russo got it off Justin "Harper" he said accusingly, the trap snapped on him and he started screaming, I laughed a little until they got the trap off him "I thought you took care of all the booby traps"

Mr Russo said "That wasn't mine but it sure was fun watching scream" she said laughing "Pretty good booby trap huh? I got em rigged all over this place in case the government agents decide to come back" Max said proudly "Max I said business as usual" Mr Russo said slowing it down for him "And I thought that was code for rig this place like there's no tomorrow" Max said, I smiled

"You had better get rid of all you're booby traps by the time we get back from ham shopping" Mrs Russo said warningly, the left and I turned to Max "You know I got my hand stuck in a trap once" I said "How did you do that?" he asked, I shrugged "I wanted the cheese" I said carrying on with my cleaning "Really? You don't seem like the dumb type" he said "I'm full of surprises darling" I said winking.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a lot of commotion form outside and I went to look with Justin and Max "Yes and those are my brothers and friend, yeah their wizards too" Alex yelled pointing at us, Justin covered his eyes and mine went wide "And I'm a werewolf" Mason said doing some moves "Alex what are you doing?"Justin asked "I hope she doesn't tell him we have wands" Max said hopefully "And we have wands" she said holding up hers "Except for Cassy cuz she only does hand magic"

Alex said, the boy's rubbed their faces in panic and I hid my face "If the government hadn't turned off my powers I would be able to turn that pen you're using into a snake" Alex said waving her wand, the reporters pen turned into a snake "She is a wizard!" the man exclaimed still holding the snake "I'll take that thank you" I said taking the snake form him, I walked back over to Max and Justin while the snake wrapped it's tail around my arm, I petted it on the head

"Now go spread the word so we can save the wizard world go" Alex said enthusiastically, the reporters turned into Crumbs, uh oh "Alex Russo, you broke the ultimate wizard rule, you exposed magic to the world, or rather attempted to" Crumb's said "No I was trying to save you, you were trapped with all the others" she said confused "That whole scene was a creation of my fertile imagination" Crumbs explained "what? So you made all of that up, who does that?" she asked angrily "The boss man does, it was a test, a test to see if you were worthy of becoming a full wizard, you failed miserably"

Crumb's said "So all those reporters weren't actually here?" Mason asked "All tricks form my wand" Crumb's said "Wait, so we got thrown in jail, escaped, struggled home for 2,000 miles for a wizard test? Oh you owe me a new pair of shoes boss man" Mrs Russo said firmly "Agreed, will these strappy sandals do?" he asked pulling a pair of silver sandals out of his beard "Oh their cute" Mrs Russo said taking them "I'll see you in wizard court to discuss the charges for exposing magic"

Crumb's said "It's the worst crime you could ever commit, I tried to stop her" Justin said "Justin Russo I'll see you in court too" Crumb's said "pardon me?"Justin squeaked "You exposed magic to Lambwood" Crumbs said "To stop aliens from attacking the earth" Justin said, Crumb's laughed "Aliens? As if" he said disappearing.

While the guy's went to court I stayed at home with Max, his mom asked me to keep an eye on him "It's so unfair" I said eating an ice cream "I mean who made the dumb ass rule that there could only be one full wizard and playing brothers and sisters off against each other is mean" I said going on rant, Max came down with a box full of stuff "I can't find my last booby trap will you girl's help me find it?" Max said placing the box on a counter

"Oh no I don't want any part of that with everything that's been going on all I wanna do is sit and relax" Harper said sitting on a chair, I heard a clicking noise and something lowered down above her, I walked over "Max, does you're trap include you're clothes hamper mounted to the ceiling?" Harper asked "Uh yeah it does, let me know if you see that by the way" Max said "It's above her genius"

I said loudly, he noticed and came over "Now listen Harper when you get up a pile of dirty clothes, snacks I didn't finish, bathroom floor hair and banana peels will smother you" he explained, and this was the guy I was getting attracted to "It's like my own personal avalanche of filth" he said staring at it "Oh man, what a predicament I'm in" she said "But you know I have to go to the bathroom, hey why don't you sit here for a second then I'll come back and then I'll figure this out"

she suggested "Yeah I guess we can make that work" Max said "We'll bum scooch on 3 and then you'll be right back?" he asked, she nodded and I went upstairs for a minute.

After making my bed and cleaning my room I went back downstairs to find Max sat in the chair, he was playing with the sauce tubes "Wait why am I sitting here again?" he asked, he shrugged and stood up "No Max.." I started, I watched wide eyed as all the filth he was talkin about fell on top of him knocking him to the floor "Burried in my own avalanche of filth, I love it" he said, he took a bit of his apple "Yup that's disgusting" he said nodding, I chuckled

"Having fun?"I asked "Yeah you should join, it's really comfy" he said "Nah I don't find rolling around in someone else's filth is fun" I said, I felt a pull on my hand and I fell on top of him "Oh my god Max" I whined, even though I was laughing at the same time, it was comfy, but it stunk "Told yah it was comfy" he said smirking "It stinks Max" I said trying to get up, I just got pulled back down again

"Will you stop, I stink now thanks to you" I said smiling "You smell fine to me" he said shrugging, I chuckled "You won't let me up will you?" I asked, he shook his head "Nope, you're just gonna have to lye here with me, in this lovely avalanche "he said leaning back, he closed his eyes and I threw stuff over him before jumping up, I went and had a shower straight away.

I went back downstairs and saw the Russo's home "….It look's like you're gonna be the next family wizard" Mr Russo told Max "Really? What about you guys?"Max asked Justin and Alex "We got penalized, and now you're way ahead" Justin said "Well then, I guess I'm the family wizard, now who wants to help me rebuild the hamper so we can celebrate?" Max asked standing up, they all walked out and he dived in his clothes again, I laughed and carried on cleaning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey dad seen as I'm going to be family wizard anyway can I use magic to take out the trash, you know for practice?" Max asked his dad, I was helping set up the substation with the rest of them "Magic to do you're chores, are you new here?" Mrs Russo asked "Teresa come on a little practice can't hurt" Mr Russo said "And mom you can't resist the pout" Max said, he did the pout "Aww"

I said "Okay fine" she said caving, Max did the spell and levitated the trash, he heard the dumpster van and the rubbish bag exploded, sending trash everywhere, Justin clapped sarcastically "Ladies and Gentleman the future family wizard" he said motioning to Max, Max left and Alex walked in with Mason "Keep the clapping going because I have an announcement, I have decided to quit the wizard competition" Alex announced, Justin did the clap again

"Ladies and Gentleman the Russo family quitter we are an impressive bunch" he said sourly "Alex why would you wanna give up magic?" Mr Russo asked "Well I figure that I'm so far behind I won't even qualify this way I can put all of my focus into my relationship with Mason" she said hugging the werewolf "I intend to focus on the relationship by giving up some of my canine urges, like rolling around in this delightful trash"

Mason squealed, he got on the floor and started rolling "Alright, go ahead and knock yourself out" Alex said, I sat at the bar with Harper who was writing in a book "Declairs her love for her werewolf by sacrificing her powers" Harper said dramatically "Hey guy's, Harper what are you doing?" Alex asked sitting next to me "I'm writing a romance novel, it's all about this teenage witch in New York City who falls desperately in love with a werewolf"

she explained "Witch and a werewolf..I am not a witch" Alex said "It's not all about you Alex" Harper said, she carried on with her writing "Well then what's that witch's name?"I asked "Al..bert" Harper replied slowly.

"Hi were looking for Max Russo" a man said, eh and his family looked very rich "If he did something good it probably wasn't him, if he did something bad, were broke" Mr Russo said nervously "Where is he daddy? If I don't meet him I'll throw away all of my stuff, and make you buy it again" the daughter said, what a brat "Not again princess, please tell me he's here"

the man begged "Hi, I'm Julie Kakooey, this is my husband Carlos and our daughter Lisa" the woman introduced "Lisa saw Max on the cover of this years teen wizards" she said, they discussed some thing's, like the fact they were Kakooey's, and they also freaked out Mrs Russo, she ran upstairs screaming 'I'll be good mommy', Max and Justin came down lookin a little confused, Lisa talked to Max and Justin and I got a lil bit jealous when she started flirting with him,

Max turned her down and she got angry, she showed her real face and I jumped back "That was awesome, you should've opened with that, I'm Max Russo" Max said, I growled and they heard me "Got a lil something in my throat" I said, they all nodded in understanding and carried on, I ran upstairs and into my room, I slammed the door and jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow

"Jesus what's wrong with me?" I asked myself, I ran over to my long mirror and saw my necklace glowing and my eye's were red "Oh no not now" I begged, black angel type wings popped out of my back and small horns grew on top of my head, I checked my teeth and I had fangs "What's wrong Cassy?" I asked Alex asked through my door "Nothing just hit my foot" I called back, I heard her footsteps fade away and I breathed slowly, I closed my eyes for 5 seconds,

when I opened them again I was back to normal "Cassy can I come in?" Mrs Russo's voice said through the door, I waved my hand and it unlocked "Were going to a yacht party tonight, you wanna come?" she asked, I nodded "Honey are you okay?" she asked concerned "yeah I'm just a lil tired" I said, she nodded and left my room "Well, time to get dressed" I said heading to my closet.


	8. Chapter 8

I was looking around the boat, it was rather big and very pretty, I leaned against the railing and watched the ocean, I heard the bell signaling it was time to eat and I headed down there, Max noticed me and came over "You look amazing Cass" he said helping me off the last step "Won't you're girlfriend get jealous?" I asked motioning to Lisa, he shook his head "No, she wants Mason now" he said, now I'm happy "This will not end well" I said walking over to the food table with him

"I know right?" he said, we both sat down on the bench's and I relaxed "I haven't seen you all day, where you been?" Max asked "Nowhere just relaxing with my thoughts" I replied "Hmm okay" he said, it was though he didn't believe me but he was willing to go along with it "Max I have something to tell you…" I started but I was cut off by Alex "Hey everyone were gonna play a little game called embarrass you're boyfriends, I'll go first, do you know…."

she started saying Mason's secrets and he wolfed out "Oooh this is gonna be good it's werewolf time" Max said excitedly, Mason growled at the Kakooey parents and they ran over to the railing, they showed their real faces and it freaked me out, Mrs Russo freaked out and pushed them, they were stood in front of a gate and she pushed them into the water "Carlos Julie I'll save you, she didn't mean it !" Mr Russo shouted, he dived into the water and I chuckled,

Mrs Russo screamed and ran off somewhere "Well good thing I'm always ready for a swim uh?" Max said, he ripped off his shirt and pants and was left in his swimsuit, he kicked off his shoes and jumped over the railing, Alex said something to Lisa and she jumped in too, my days was everybody having a midnight swim or something "Hey Cassy!" I heard Max shout, I looked over the railing to see him hovering in the water, I smiled

"Come on in" he said smiling, I shook my head "You're crazy" I said "Come on Cass you know you want to" he said, I shrugged and looked at Alex and Mason who were watching amused "He just gets me sometimes" I said, I took off my heels and jumped into the water, I splashed under before swimming back to the surface "I knew you wanted to come in"

\Max said "Only to do this" I said, I took his shoulders and dunked him under, he came back up "Oh so you play like that" he said, I nodded, he picked me up and pulled us both under the water, when we came back up we were laughing.

Later on in the night I was reading a book in my room when Max came in, he was wearing his usual pj's which was bottoms and a tight top "Hey" he said as he shut my door, I put down my book "what's up?" I asked, he came and sat on my bed "you wanted to tell me something on the ship, what was it?" he asked curiously, I sighed, either now or never, I got out of bed and kept a hand on his shoulder

"Please don't freak out" I begged, he nodded and I turned into my real form, his eyes went wide "w..what are you?" he asked "I'm a demon" I replied "are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and pulled me onto my bed "I'm fine, just wondering how you're a wizard too" he said confused "Well you see, a few months before you guy's came to my trailer I was cursed by a witch, I was hunting squirrels with my family on her land, she said it was either them or me, my family were real selfish people, so they said me, she cursed me into this, it' not that bad I mean I have some cool powers, but every full moon I have a huge desire to drink blood"

I explained "But I never have" I said quickly, he nodded "Can I touch em?" he asked motioning to my wings, I nodded and he stroked them gently "their so soft" he said smiling, I giggled and when he stopped I turned back normal "Can you keep this a secret?" I asked "Yeah but my family will be fine with it" he said "No it's that, demon's aren't meant to exist I mean there are some really bad demon's out there, I don't wanna risk exposure" I admitted "I promise I won't tell"

he said holding out his pinky, we pinky swore "Can I try something?" he asked "depends on what it is" I said "Just let a bit of magic outta you're hand" he instructed, I did and it was pink light, he did the same only his was a green light, he pressed our hands together and the feeling was indescribable, it was like being high, we did it with the other hand and I felt the magic clashing together and flowing everywhere, we finally pulled away and I noticed we were both breathless "what was that?" I asked through my panting, he smirked "We just made magic together" he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

I was, as usual, cleaning up in the substation when Max walked in, he winked at me and I smiled at him, ever since the secret sharing and Magic making we got closer, as in flirt as much as you can closer "Hey dad now that I'm probably gonna be the next family wizard I think it's time I get that family wizard robe everyone's always talking about" Max said to his dad "The family wizard robe is a symbol of power and status that is handed down through the generations to the next family wizard"

Jerry said, I did used to call em Mr and Mrs Russo but they wouldn't have it, somethin about now that I live there I'm family "Now I understood some of the words you said and it still makes me think I should be the one in that family to have the robe" Max said "Well I sort of gave it to Justin while he was in the lead" Jerry said sheepishly, I took a tray into the back to be cleaned and Max and Jerry started discussing it all

"I understood all of the words you just said and I did not like them" Max said "Dad are you kidding me I deserve that robe" Max said "Yes you do but it's really special to Justin and it'll be very tough to get it from him, were gonna have to dance delicately around this subject" Jerry said helping me organize the plates "Dance delicately, you mean like this" Max said, he started doing some weird form of dance and I bit my lip to keep form laughing "I don't know how it's supposed to get the robe back but it sure is fun"

Max said, he started up again "Knock it off" Jerry said stopping him, we all went into the wizard lair where Justin was sorting things out "Okay I'm gonna butter him up" Jerry said "Like corn?" Max asked, we both gave him a strange look "Just follow my lead" Jerry said to us both "Hey, how you doin there he is my favourite son, wow hey you look really cool today did you do something new to you're hair?" Jerry asked cheerfully "No I just casually messed it up with gel to make it look, casually messed up" Justin replied "That's cool, you know really really cool"

Jerry said "You know what else is cool about you Justin, you don't get super attached to things" Jerry said "That I true, I don't get super attached to things, you know I'm a simple mad of concept and ideas" Justin said "Great, here's an idea, how about we give my 2nd favourite son the family robe" Jerry said carefully "what? You gave it to me" Justin said "Dad is this the part where I start dancing delicately?"Max asked, he started dancing

"I know I gave it to you Justin but that was before you disgraced yourself by revealing you were wizard and all that" Jerry said "Disgrace myself? Are ya even looking at him?" Justin asked motioning to Max, who was still dancing "No I'm sorry but I'm not gonna give him the robe,

I haven't lost this competition yet and I'm not planning to" Justin said angrily "But Justin.."Jerry started "And yes I do get super attached to things" Justin said, he grabbed some stuff and stormed out "well that didn't go so well, I'm sorry I said he was my favourite" Jerry said to Max "Don't worry about it dad, to be honest I've always preferred mom" Max said, he walked out and Jerry looked annoyed, I chuckled as I walked out.

I was up stairs with Jerry and Max when Justin came down with something "I realized I may have acted inappropriately about the robe, here ya go" he said reluctantly handing it to Max, Justin left and Jerry turned to us "thank goodness he cut me off cuz I had no idea where I was going with that speech" he said relieved, Max put on the robe "so what do you think of the robe huh, doesn't it feel kinda magiky and tingly?"Jerry asked "yeah I have a chronic body rash so most things I wear feel kinda tingly"

Max said "Let's try it okay, it has powers of invisibility a chameleon feature and I even charmed it to have a never ending supply of hogies, in the right sleeve" Jerry explained "Ah one hogie coming up"Max said "Dad does a hogie feel like an armpit cuz that's all Im getting" Max said, Jerry searched for himself and pulled out a star "Wait this star was just glued on, that is not the wizard family robe, it's just a regular robe that's been decorated" Jerry said "so where's the real one?"I asked "I don't know, and I'm very disappointed, cuz I was really looking forward to a hogie"Mr Russo said.

We all went into the lair to find Justin, he was sat down and his dad lifted the robe, Justin tried to run but his dad stopped him "I'm innocent "he said, he tried to run but Max stopped him from getting out the other way "Settle down you haven't been accused of anything yet" Jerry said "You gave us a fake robe" Max shouted "Now you've been accused of something" Jerry said "well it was working fine when I had it, so there's only one explanation, Max broke it"

Justin said "Oh my gosh, dad I'm so sorry I know how much this robe meant to our family" Max said "You didn't break the robe Max" Jerry said "Oh thank goodness what an emotional rollercoaster this day has been" Max said sitting down "I think Justin has a little explaining to do, don't you Justin?" Jerry said "This is a fake, I'm sorry, the real robe got kind of damaged, I didn't know what to do I panicked, I'll show it to yah, just don't freak out"

Justin said, Jerry nodded and Justin showed him the robe, he started screaming "what happened?" he managed to get out "I don't know, it was fine one day and then when I came home it was just like this, unfortunately it's a mystery that will never be solved" Justin said, Jerry explained there was a hidden camera in the robe and he found the button, Justin looked nervous, it played what happened and by the end I was laughing my head off, Justin took the robe and ran out , I decided to sit down cuz I was laughing so much.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sat at the counter eating a pop tart while Justin kept looking over the broken robe "Oh Justin there you are" Jerry said, I noticed he came him with a bucket, Justin tried apologizing and Jerry took the robe and threw it into the bucket "Well I showed the robe cam video to the wizard robe tailor" Jerry said "what did he say?"Justin asked "Well he said, that's hilarious let me see it again, we watched it like 8 times, but then he gave me this magic washtub"

Jerry explained, he pulled out the robe and it was fixed "it worked, it's just how I remember from the 30 seconds I had it" Justin exclaimed "Since it mean's so much to you Justin, why don't you hold onto it until the competition" Jerry said "Really? Thanks dad" Justin said walking away, Max didn't look so good "I can't, Max, the robe belongs to the Russo family wizard, seen as you're so far ahead in the competition, you deserve this"

Justin said "Justin thank you, and I swear I'll take care of it" Max said putting on the robe "well you better cuz I plan on making a comeback" Justin replied "I know, and if anyone can pull it off, you can" Max said, he left the room "You'd better not return that washtub" Justin said, there was a lot of noise come from where Max went and he came back with a trashed up robe, he kept walking and ran straight up into his room.

I was cleaning in the substation and no one was around, they were all either, taking a driver's test, teaching juvenile delinquent wizards or cleaning a wizard robe, again "Hey Cassy" Max greeted "Hey" I said cleaning the counter "So no one's around" he said, I knew where he was going with this "And you're point being?"

I asked, he smirked and lifted up his hand, green light shone out of it "Really?" I asked, he nodded, I made it seem like I didn't want to but in reality, I did, really bad "Alright" I said shrugging, I put my hand an inch away from his and let a bit of my magic come out "You ready?" he asked, I nodded and our hands linked together, the feeling came back and the magic started wondering again,

I bit my lip because the feeling was so great, I heard a flash and we both pulled away quickly, again we were out of breath, for some reason the more we 'did magic together' in Max's words the more I felt attracted to him, it was a strange thing, Alex and Harper went upstairs and I sighed in relief that we hadn't been caught "That was awesome" Max said, I chuckled and nodded

"How did you know about that anyway?" I asked curiously "I don't know I was reading through the spell book and it said something about it, it also said that if either one of us is hurt, all we gotta do is do that and they'll be fine" he explained "So you're smart sometimes" I said, he nodded "Yup, but not all the time, I don't wanna turn out like Justin" he whispered the last part and I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked down the stairs and into the substation "Hey guy's" I greeted Mason and Alex "Hey Cass" they both said in sync "how's the whole friend thing going?" I asked "pretty good, and don't listen to my parent Mason, I'm really proud were making this work, nothing could get in the way of our friendship" Alex said to Mason "Yo Russo I'm back, wanna smooch"

I turned around to see some dude I didn't know, but I bet Alex did, I watched her introduce both boy's to each other and it looked awkward, for her anyway, she led the dude away from Mason and started talkin to him "Hey Mason, what's going on that's Dean Moriarti" Max said leaning against the counter "Oh nothing much he sauntered in and requested to smooch with Alex and then suggested they get back together" Mason said "That's gutsy, that's Dean Moriarti"

Max said nodding "It's alright, Alex and I are just friends, best friends nothing is ever gonna change that" Mason said, he was sure of himself "Oh look now she's all over him, that's Dean Moriarti" Max said "She put her hand on his shoulder" I said "She's probably just brushing away his filthy dandruff, he doesn't look clean" Mason said "Dude you rolled around in a dead squirrel the other day"

Max pointed out "And if I remember Max you rolled around in an avalanche of your own filth last week, man the guy's I know" I said shaking my head "Come on I'm bored" Max said nodding his head to the lair, I nodded and followed him in.

"What's up idiot delinquents" Max greeted the students of Justin's class "That's what my brother calls ya not me" he said "what's in the microscope?" he asked, he looked through it "Ah the old up an at em spell, that's a good one" Max said, they started talking about how he was the family wizard "No he's not Max get me outta here" Justin shouted, Max put the glass on the floor and turned Justin big again, Justin started rambling and I nodded my head

"Okay, I have no idea why we came in here" I said to Max "I know, but after that show I'm glad we did" he replied high fiving Felix, we both walked out and I saw Mason staring through the window "I think you're right Max, she does have feelings for Dean" Mason said sadly "I'm sorry buddy, if it makes you feel any better I think he has feelings for her too" Max said, Mason started growling and Max copied him, I went to get a drink from the fridge and I heard loud howling,

I ran down the stairs to see Mason wolfed out "What was that growl, and flash and why are you a werewolf?" Alex asked Mason nervously, Mason burped and gave her a guilty smile I ate Dean" he admitted, I saw Max nod in approval and I was in shock "Mason you just can't go around eating people this isn't…what place eats people Harper?" Alex asked "No place! There's no place where you can eat people!" Harper shouted "I'm sorry"

Mason said standing up "You're sorry? How could you do this" Alex asked "Well it was easy because his hair was greasy and then he kinda got stuck at the shoulders" Mason explained "Yeah and this guy started choking so I just shrunk Dean down and made him easier to eat" Max finished "Alex I'm sorry I saw how well you were getting along with Dean and I got a little jealous"

Mason said "That doesn't mean you can eat him" Alex exclaimed.

We decided to go get some professional help with this one "Justin Mason ate Dean" Alex said "Not now Alex I'm tryna get through to my class, he ate Dean?"Justin asked "The hairy guy ate somebody?" Felix asked "Yeah he's a werewolf" Max said "Nice" a blonde girl said nodding "Justin we need to find a way to get Dean out of Mason" Alex said "Let's cut him open" Felix suggested "Let's not cut him open, he's a very nice guy"

Mason said "Nice guy you ate somebody" Harper exclaimed "Dude's lets all shrink with that up an at em spell, go inside him and bounce around in his stomach until he barfs up Dean" Blondie said excitedly "Next!" Alex shouted "No wait Tyler might be on to something here" Justin said "Sweet" she said "Alex, Max and I will shrink down and go in Mason's stomach, were gonna need some sort of little submarine"

Justin said thinking "I know where we can get one" Alex said taking out her wand, she zapped something onto the table and it was a small submarine "No" Justin said, well he said something long but I'ma shrink it down "Justin, going inside Mason's body would be the most amazing adventure anyone could ever have, Jim Bob would jump at the chance" Alex said,

Justin had a big debate "Alright" he caved, he popped open the box and took out the submarine, they zapped into their outfits and I laughed "why are you guy's dressed as cows?" I asked through laughter "Cow's, I thought we were dalmations, now it's just weird" Max said "Country cow submarine" Justin said as though we should know it, we all shrugged "what a crew" he said "Okay girls I've turned the abracadoodler into a submarine tracking scope"

Justin said to me and Harper, we were supposed to be guiding them, I sat on the chair next to Harper "Oh perfect I can't wait not to know what to use this for" Harper said "This is where you're going to track where we are in Mason's body, then you're gonna tell us where we are" Justin said handing us both microphones and headphones, Justin started to remind everyone what they were supposed to do, the class shrunk em down into the submarine "Okay what do we do next?"

Felix asked "I don't know I'm still tryna figure this out" Harper said "Mason swallows it. Swallow Mason not chew" I said sternly, he nodded, Mason started on some big speech "Just swallow it" Alex's voice snapped over the radio, Mason nodded and swallowed.


	12. Chapter 12

After Mason swallowed the guy's something started beeping on the abracadoodler, it beeped in the throat area "I see em, their in" Harper said "Can you guy's hear me?" Harper asked through the microphone "Yes mother hen we are in the throat passing his uvila, over" Justin replied "wait what's my name?" I asked "Angel Wings" Max said through the radio, I smiled and everyone looked at me "Inside thing" I explained, they nodded "I knew I shoulda worn my hen hat"

Harper said as we all watched the abracadoodler "Uh Angel Wings please get a dictionary and look up the word Uvila" Max said, I chuckled and the board started flashing red "Okay somehow you guy's got off course and you're heading towards his brain" I said "Mother Hen, Angel Wings this is Bravo Johnny and we need to get out of his brain and back to his stomach over" Justin said "Okay it look's like you got out, make a left"

Harper said "right" Felix shouted "up" Tyler shouted "Hey I'm the mother hen now back off" Harper snapped "Alright there's a vein to his heart, then you can transfer to a big artery in his stomach" I instructed "Got it, Max stop turning on the windshield wipers" Justin said, I rolled my eyes and saw they were in Mason's stomach "Girl's get us out of here before Dean wakes up" Alex said "Okay but for reminder we still don't know what were doin"

I reminded "Just tell Mason to burp and Felix to catch whatever comes out" Justin said, Felix did the job and I took of my headphones "Cool I think one of these burp pieces is them" Felix said "Okay come on class you know the spell to bring us back" Justin said, they did the spell and the guy's grew back to normal, only with Dean who was covered in some whitey yellowy stuff "It looks like Dean's coming round guys" I warned "we have to get him out of the lair"

Justin said "Do I have time to make some toast and scrape him clean?" Max asked, we all groaned and Justin dragged Dean into the substation, he finally woke up "what happened, what are you guys wearing, and what am I covered in?" he asked "Alex you got this one right?"Justin asked running out "she lives for these moments" Harper said doing the same "Simon say's follow them" Max said following "I'm gonna go upstairs" I said walking away.

I was chillin in my PJ's reading some crappy magazine when Max came in, he jumped on my bed "Hey" he said "Hey" I replied slowly engrossed in my magazine "watcha readin?" he asked "something crap but good" I replied, he nodded and whipped it out of my hands "hey" I exclaimed jumping on him to get it back "You want it back?" he asked "No I'm doing this for fun" I said sarcastically "You have to do something for me first" he said slyly,

I gave him a confused look and saw his hand light up "Okay but I want it back first" I said holding my hand out, he gave me the magazine and I threw it on the floor, I placed my hand in his and let my magic come through, our faces were an inch apart "Don't kill me for this" he said huskily, I was confused until he crashed his lips against my own, it was like one of those things where you think it can't feel any better, but it just does, he took my other hand and we both let our magic through that aswell,

it was like a new type of high, he slid his tongue into my mouth and we got really into it, until there was a knock on my door "Time for bed Cassy" Teresa's voice said, I pulled away and got all my breath back "That was new" I said "I know, so what is this now?" he asked "what do you want?"I asked "you, as my girl" he said, I nodded and we made out one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

I was looking for Max and I decided to search the wizard lair, I found him wrapped in cotton candy "How did you do this?" I asked, he shrugged and started eating "what the hell" I said, I stood next to him and took off pieces "This is amazing" I said "You know what else is amazing?" he asked, I shook my head "A kiss from a hot girl, you wanna help me with that?" he asked, I smiled and leaned it, we started making out and I heard the freezer door open,

I pulled away "Max, did you spin yourself into a cotton candy cocoon again?" Jerry asked, Max nodded while chewing and Jerry spun him out of it "You know what? This kind of behavior is exactly why you need to get into 'the sophisticated wizards of the world club', they take future wizards and then mold their minds into becoming….well that" Jerry said motioning to the pamphlet "Oh look, he's got his wand in his briefcase"

Jerry said "That's weird I usually keep my briefs in my wandcase" Max replied "Oh boy, we gotta call them right now" Jerry said, I picked up all the candy floss and passed Alex "Ooh cotton candy" she exclaimed "Max was in it" I shouted as I walked out.

After taking out the cotton candy I went up into the apartment, I saw a group of boy's wearing robes and they were talking to Max on the couch, I walked over to Jerry, Teresa and Harper "Okay we need to be nice to the sophisticated wizards club, their the lead group and we want Max to get in" Jerry explained "Oh come on, the leaders in life only get by in life by using their charm and good looks" Harper said annoyed, one of them came over to us "Hello I'm Phadelle, rack of lamb hat am I correct?"

he asked Harper "what about it, fancy pants?" she asked with a tone, I sat on the counter stool and watched "Most of the girls I know aren't fashion savy enough to wear such a prime cut of meat" he said, Harper was hooked now, she gave me a bashful look and he grabbed a glass of juice "Oh no don't drink that, I washed my feet in it before I knew you were so nice" Harper said taking it from him, he nodded and walked away "Mmm, this punch is delicious"

Jerry exclaimed, I decided not to say anythin "Phadelle started going on about wands "How's this for you're wand ediquette Phadelle?" Max asked, he put on a fake wand hat so it looked like it was going through his brain "Oh my brain, someone shishkebabed my brain" he said holding his head, I smiled in amusement "I'm just kiddin I made this wand but you should've seen you're face dude" Max said taking off the hat "Shoulda seen you're face dude" Teresa said to Jerry, his face was funny

"Max we have something to tell you, welcome to the club" Phadelle said smiling, Max jumped up and shook hands with them all "Yes he's in, look at my face now" Jerry said excitedly, I chuckled.

About an hour later Max was still telling them jokes "Yeah well I fit in lot's of places, especially my dad's gym bag, he uses it when we got to the movies" Max said "Jerry when are they gonna make him more sophisticated?" Teresa asked "This is how boy's bond, they break the ice by joking around and then they'll get down to the sophisticated stuff" Jerry reassured his wife "Hmm by the way it's nice to know you finally found a good use for you're Gym bag"

Teresa said before walking off, Jerry brought Max over by the counter "Look's like you're fitting in with everybody, that's good, but if you wanna learn from these guy's you have to jump in on their wand discussions" Jerry said "Yeah dad I got plenty of wand story's, remember I lost my wand and we found it a year later when I got that x ray" Max said smiling "You don't always have to start with the first story that pop's into you're mind"

Jerry said, he walked into the back room and Max washed the cups "So what's the richies like?" I asked leaning against the counter "Their alright, they find my stories funny though" he said shrugging "Hey Max" I sang, he glanced at me and I reached my hand across the table, he smirked put his hand in mine and started the magic up , we hadn't told anyone we were going out yet and we wanted to be as sneaky as possible, thing is though it's hard to stay away from each other when we 'make magic' which is what we were doing now

"Why does she have to be in my class, I'm gonna take a trip to monkey island and leave her there" we pulled away slowly when Justin came storming in, he noticed the snobs and started chatting to them, well more like insulting them a lil bit "Well Justin I'm sure you're too busy being the president of the I'm losing the wizard competition club, now go have a meeting" Max said, the guy's cracked up and I giggled, Justin grabbed something from the table and stormed downstairs back to his class

"Max we may have a problem, Justin's not going to give up on the competition" Phadelle said "I know why does he wanna win it so bad? It's just a fantastic life of unlimited powers" Max said nonchalantly "We like having you Max we don't want Justin in the club, he'll try take my place as president, and you're brother, is much too stogy" Phadelle said grimacing "Phadelle he's not stogy he's disinteresting, formal, really boring, deffinatly not stogy"

Max said serious, Phadelle and the boy's laughed and Max came back over and Phadelle followed "Listen Max I'm going to let you in on a little known rule, when you're this far ahead of you're siblings you're permited to move the competition to which ever date you want. You might as well do it now before Justin catches up to you" Phadelle said "You're right, the sooner I win the sooner I can use stronger magic to grow my legs and only take 2 steps to school"

Max said before leaving, I was left with the club and Phadelle leaned against the counter next to me "I don't believe we've met, you are?" he asked flirtily "Cassy, Max's girlfriend" I replied, he looked shocked "Really?" he asked "Uh huh" I said "How serious are you two exactly?" he asked smiling, I leaned in "We made magic together, it doesn't get more serious than that snob" I said before I walked off smirking.


	14. Chapter 14

After I cleaned my room out of boredom I went to see if Max was back yet, turns out he was and he was cleaning out watermelons, Harper was ironing, I went over there and sat on the counter "Harper you're not ironing all their wizard robes are you?" Teresa asked, Harper tiredly nodded "I think these boy's are taking advantage of you Harper" I pointed out "their not taking advantage of me, their paying me, in compliments" she said smiling,

Teresa went over to Phadelle and tried talking to him, he flirted with her and she left "Hey I heard you talking to Mrs Russo, are you taking advantage of me because I'm the one with a beautiful personality not her" Harper said "Harper you both have equally beautiful personality's, how does one compare a sunset to a rainbow" Phadelle asked, Harper smiled and he knew he got away with it

"Yup he's taking advantage of me" Harper said in realization, she saw the iron burning one of the robes and shrugged it off, I smiled and got myself a drink, I also caught the end of a conversation "….why don't you stay here and prepare you're watermelon shoes, it's a better use of everyone's time" Phadelle said, they all walked out onto the balcony and Max looked a little confused "Max, what was that all about?"Jerry asked after taking the iron of a robe

"I don't know I guess their really excited about my watermelon shoes" Max said walking over with one of them "Dad max changed the wizard competition to Monday, now Alex and I have no chance of catching up" Justin said "you did what?"Jerry asked "Moved it up, the club thought it was a good idea" Max explained "Well change it back, look I came here to reason with you but I will give you an intimidating stare down if I have to"

Justin said, they started having a stare down "Justin I'll handle this okay, it was the clubs idea why would they do that?" Jerry asked Max who was still staring at Justin "Obviously I'm more sophisticated" Max replied "You're making watermelon shoes there's nothing sophisticated about that" Justin said, Max blinked "Yes you blinked, ha" Justin said before walking back downstairs

"Max I don't like that the club had you change the date, it's not fair to you're brother and sister, and their not even letting you participate in their discussions, you know I'm starting to wonder why they even let you in the club" Jerry said thinking "They like it when he makes em laugh" I piped up "Well it sounds like their treating you like a clown" Jerry said "You're right, I'm not really a member of this club at all am I?"

Max asked in realization, he shook his head "I'm sorry dad I know how much you wanted me to be in this club" Max said "No, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, you know I don't want you to be like one of those jerks, I want you to be just the way you are Max, look forget about the club" Jerry said "Really? Cuz I was starting to run out of funny material" Max said relieved "I'm gonna do the right thing dad, I'm gonna move the competition back"

Max said heading towards the door "Good for you Max, I'm proud of you, and hey, that's sophisticated" Jerry said "Before I leave can you do me a favour, strap on those watermelon shoes. The guy's are really lookin forward to seein em" Max said "No problem, I'll show them the watermelon" Jerry said winking, Max left and I watched as Jerry threw a watermelon at them, I laughed and got an idea,

I ran out of the apartment and caught up with Max, he was close to the balcony and I smiled "Max come ere a sec" I said pulling him "what?" he asked "I have to do something" I said "Hey Phadelle!" I shouted, he and his friends looked down and I saw they were covered in watermelon "watch this!" I shouted, I jumped on Max and kissed him, hard,

I heard the club groaning and I felt Max smile, I slowly got down "That was awesome" he said "I know, I'll see you when you get back kay?" I asked, he nodded and kissed me again before running off.

A lot of time had passed and I was starting to wonder where Max was "Cassy come down here a second" Jerry shouted, I casually walked into the lair and saw a little girl on a stool "Cass" she said, I was confused "what's going on?" I asked, they all looked worried "Alex and I accidently turned Max into a little girl when out spells clashed" Justin explained, I nodded and sat on the couch "Okay Max blow into this horn" Justin instructed, Max did and a donkey noise came out "what does that mean?"I asked "She may be a little girl but she deffinatly has Max's donkey breath"

Alex said chuckling "Okay so if it's a church bell it will last 4 days, a drum roll that's one week and a donkey honk.. it's indeffinatly" Justin said, it felt like my heart was ripped out, literally, I gasped and Max did the same "what the.."Max said, I waited for everyone to leave and I confronted Justin about it "Justin I have to talk to you"I said, he nodded "Well, when you told me Max was gonna be a little girl forever, it felt like my heart was ripped out"

I explained, he looked through the spell book and sighed "You used the wizard link spell didn't you?" he asked smiling slightly, I nodded "You were slowly falling in love, but because you both know you can't be together, its ripping it's self apart" he explained, I felt the tears coming "I'm so sorry Cass" Justin said pulling me into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:  
>Hi just a not to saying I'm skipping some episodes to the one where Max changed back, its easier for me and sorry if you were looking forward to them x BABYLIBBY96<strong>

It had been a long month, Justin turned bad boy with an evil angel girl and tried to take over the world, Alex saved the world and is now very famous with the wizards and supernatural realm, and how are things with me? Well my boyfriend is still an 8 year old girl so I'm coping well, but it made us both really sad so were never in the same room together, and we never speak, it's the hardest thing ever but I am not giving up on getting him back, neither is he

"Hey delinquent's what's up?" I asked high fiving Maci, she was really cool "Okay everyone we need to make sure Maxine stays away from Mr Crumbs when he get's here otherwise she's gonna tell him she's Max" Justin said "Hey guy's, is professor Crumb's here yet?" Maxine asked walking in, I felt a tug, oh yes another thing, whenever we see each other the magic brakes, very slowly and a lil bit painful "Ow" Max said clutching her chest

"You just missed him" Alex said "What do you mean he hasn't been here yet" Nelvis said, he came here a while ago "Would you help us out here?" Alex asked "Listen I'm gonna be checking back in, a lot" Max said, she glanced at me before walking out really fast, the pain stopped and I sighed "Okay keeping Maxine from Crumbs is gonna be harder than I thought" Justin said "Can't you just asked Crumbs about the potion at least?"

I begged, they shrugged "You know if you turned Maxine back into Max you wouldn't have to worry" Nelivs said "Nelvis we already tried that" Alex said "But we haven't, and we've gotten really good at magic, maybe we can pitch in and help you turn Max back" Nelvis suggested "Let me think about that" Justin said "We've tried to figure something out but we failed, if they try they might figure something out…"

Justin said, he started talking to himself and I stopped listening "What is he doing?" Nelvis asked a bit freaked out "It's how he works things out give him a minute" Alex said "…..Nelvis I love it" Justin exclaimed "Enough for a pizza party?" he asked hopefully "No" Justin replied, Nelvis's face fell and I bent down to his level, the kid had always had a crush on me, it wasn't hard to tell "You're a little genius" I said kissing his cheek, he fainted and I smiled.

We let the juvie's mix something together "Okay guy's let's see what you tried" Justin said "Ah a bee true to yourself fairy dust, this is a good one" he said, he started naming them all and Alex put a type of bomb down "what I want Max back but I also want some fun" she said chuckling "Hey guy's is professor Crumb's here yet I cannot wait for him to change me back" Maxine said, damn here comes the pull "You're not gonna need him anymore because we have a spell to fix you right here"

Justin said motioning to the table, there was a knock on the portal "Hello it's professor crumb's Is anybody there?" the voice said, Max got to the door and unlocked it, Justin and Alex tried to turn Max back but they hit professor crumbs and turned him into a 12 year old "Okay there's a reason you two shouldn't practice magic together" I said angrily "oh my god we crossed spells again" Alex said in a panicked voice "what is wrong with us?"

Justin asked "You're not professor crumbs, a well thanks for the tafee beard boy" Max said grabbing the bag and walking out , Crumbs saw his reflection and was gaping "Well this is odd, I have become a young boy" Mini crumbs said "Then why do you still have a beard?"Nelvis asked "Oh that's a family trait we all have beards, except for my mother, she lost it in a sausage making accident" Crumbs explained, I mouthed 'ow' "Professor Crumb's I bet you're wondering why we would pull a prank like this. Well. Let this part of the we explain why"

Alex said nervously while pushing Justin forward "Yes we are, I'm the we, I did this to uh teach my students that you, a master wizard can reverse any spell, even a mutant crossed spell no matter how seemingly impossible" Justin said hopefully "It's true I can reverse this, it's a special potion" Crumb's said "So why don't you tell us, what's in the potion" I said smiling "Oh why would I? I haven't felt this good in over 800 years time to have some fun" Crumb's said, he gave Nelvis a noogie and I snickered "I haven't given a noogie since the inventor Nathaniel Loogie, give me one"

Crumb's said "Professor why don't you tell us the potion so that one day we could use it if the need ever arise, which it hasn't" Justin said shaking his head "Oh forget the potion I want to live a youthful life, you know the one thing that didn't exist when I was young?" he asked enthusiastically "a wheel?"Alex asked "A skateboard, I can run again" he exclaimed running out of the lair, this might take longer than I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex somehow tricked the potion recipe out of Crumbs and we were currently stirring it with the juvie's "You think it'll work?" I asked hopefully "I think so, although I wasn't really sure about the portions so I just eyeballed the dragon eyeballs" she chuckled "Professor crumbs you have done a lot today, you have to stay hydrated or you're just gonna, hit the wall" Justin said as he brought Crumbs in "Hit the wall. Should I get my helmet?"

Crumbs asked, Alex finished the potion "No but I have a smoothie that is specifically tailored to extreme sports, and kids with beards" Alex said handing Crumbs the glass, he started to drink "did you save some for Max" Justin whispered, Alex quickly grabbed the glass of crumbs before he could down it all "Hey don't hg it all you're not the only bearded kid into extreme sports around here"

she said throwing her cloak on Nelvis and running out, Crumbs didn't change and he ran out to go see a show, Justin and I confronted Alex "You must have left something out he didn't change back" Justin said "Don't worry I know what's missing" she said "what?"Justin asked "A little support here okay" she snapped, they both ran out and I decided to follow.

We went to a show where Jerry and Teresa were and we took Crumbs with us "Jumping Billy goats why does that boy have a beard?"I heard Mr Laritate ask Alex, I just sat down next to Justin, Alex and Crumbs soon sat down next to me, there was a little girl singing and she was really good, she finished and we all clapped, we sat down and I saw something flashing next to me,

I looked to see Crumbs sparkling "what's happening to him?" Alex asked nervously, he flashed back into big Crumbs "The potion has a delayed reaction we did it we changed him back yay" Alex said happily "You both tricked me into drinking the reversal potion" Crumbs said "Not yay" Alex groaned "Well cudo's for figuring out the potion" he said "yay" Alex said again "That means Max's gonna turn back any minute now" I whispered "Next up is Maxine Russo with home on the range"

Mr Laritate said, uh oh "not yay" Alex said, the curtains pulled back and I noticed Max on a cart and Harper was a cactus, Max started singin and Alex started to panick "what are we gonna do she's gonna change on stage and everyone's gonna see" Alex said "Ssh Maxine I singing" Jerry said "Maxine is about to turn back into Max" "we gave him a potion" Alex and Justin explained "Nice timing"

Jerry said a little annoyed, we all turned back to the show and I noticed Maxine had a glow coming out of her "Look's like the grande finale's gonna have to come a little early" I heard Jerry say, he got up from his seat and went down to the corner of the stage, he pulled a string and a confetti canon blew, it all poured down and when it cleared I could see Maxine had changed back into Max,

Max and Harper talked before she pushed him off the stage, I had bad timing when I needed to go to the bathroom "I'll be back" I whispered to the guy's, I went to the bathroom, fast, I ran.

When I came back the show had finished and Max was hugging his family, I felt the tug again and apparently so did he "Where's Cassy guys?"he asked them eagerly, they all pointed to me and I waved a little "hey" I said, he ran up to me and kissed me, we really got into it because it had been a while, we finally pulled away and hugged each other, I pulled back a little "What are you wearing?"

I asked amused "Oh thanks I've been back for 2 minutes" he said, I chuckled and hugged him again "Good to have you back" I whispered "Good to be back" he replied.

After everyone left Justin helped out Mr Crumbs since he bent his spine again, Max explained to him what Alex and Justin did but he shrugged it off saying that because they turned him back they were both excellent with magic "I don't know what to say about that" Justin said slowly "Well, when you're a winner go to dinner, Pizza Party!" Alex shouted, she grabbed Max's hand and pulled him out of the hall.

When everybody got home I went straight into my room, I was actually relieved we got him back, at least I wouldn't have that pull again "Hey Cass can I come in?" Max asked "Course" I said patting my bed, he jumped on it and I giggled "I missed you" he said "Likewise" I replied, he let his hand glow and I smiled, I let my hand glow pink and held his, we kissed and linked the other hands, our tongues smashed together and I felt the magic getting stronger "I love you" he said when I pulled away "I love you too" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

I was sat in the substation with Harper and Alex, we were watching Zeke, attempt to do magic "I will now pick out the card Justin chose just moments ago using just my magic" Zeke said mysteriously "Is this you're card?" he asked lifting one "Nope" Justin replied "Boom, is this you're card" Zeke asked "Nooo" Justin said "Okay alright it's gotta be here somewhere" Zeke said looking through the cards "Zeke the card is still in my pocket you haven't put it back in yet"

Justin said pulling the card out "Right is this you're card?" Zeke asked taking the card from Justin "Yes" Justin said cheering with Max "So it look's like Zeke has a new hobby" Alex said boredly "Yup' Harper replied with just as much enthusiasm as Alex "And it looks like you love it" I said "Nope" she replied "And now for my next trick"

Zeke declared, Me, Harper and Alex groaned in sync "I'll need a volunteer to lend me some money any size bill will do" Zeke said, Max pulled out something "Okay well I got a 5 a 20.."Max started "20 great" Zeke said, he started ripping it up "Zeke I have smaller bills" Max said "Not to worry Max because before you're very eyes I'm gonna squeeze this bill back together using only my magic"

Zeke said echoing the word magic "I'm gonna enjoy this" I said quietly "Abracada….it didn't work" Zeke said letting the pieces fall, Max rolled his eyes "Zeke you know what's wrong you weren't squeezing hard enough why don't you try again" Alex suggested "Okay" Zeke said, he started squeezing and Alex pulled out her wand "what are you doing?"

I asked "The same thing I always do, entertaining myself when the entertainment is not entertaining me" she replied waving her wand, a little duck appeared in Zeke's hand "Oh my gosh, there's a baby duck in my hand, where did this baby duck come from?"he asked panicking "Wow, that is a great trick Zeke" Alex said "Zeke, thank you so much for this duck, now I can raise it and sell it's milk" Max said taking the duck from Zeke and going upstairs.

Later on I went into the substation and found Zeke still freaking out because of the duck "Listen Zeke, I got a little proposition for yah" Max said sitting next to Zeke "You ever considered a career as a professional magician, cuz I wanna be in the Zeke Beakerman business" Max said "Uh yeah it's always been a dream of mine but, I've always wanted to be a masked wrestler but that's never gonna happen" Zeke said "Well lemme tell yah as a magician you are a true talent, now here's what I'm thinking, I'm gonna be you're manager, do you have an awesome magician name we can work off of?"

Max asked "Nope I don't I'm still tryna figure out how I did this trick" Zeke said still freaked out "Zeke you're eyes are on the wrong thing, you gotta think big, from now on, you're gonna be known as the amazing Zekeini" Max said dramatically "That sounds like Zukini" Zeke said "I love it, even better, the amazing Zukini, do you see what I've already done for you?"

Max asked "Something amazing going on here" Zeke admitted, Max winked at Zeke and came over to me "Hey baby" he said, I nodded in greeting, everyone knew we were going out but after being caught late one night we swore to keep the PDA (public displays of affection) to a minimum, but Max has trouble remembering sometimes "You busy?"

he asked resting his head on my shoulder "Depends why you're asking" I replied, his arms went around my waist "We could make some magic" he whispered kissing my neck, he was getting lower "Max you know we promised you're parents not to do this stuff in front of them. And I know as well as you do that we always go too far" I said, he stopped for a minute "We don't go that far"

he said scoffing, I turned to face him and my arms loosely hung around his neck "Not far? Yah got to second base with me, on the kitchen counter" I said, he clicked his tongue "Oh yeah, that was a good day" he said dreamily, I giggled "Okay then, how about you help me out?" he asked, I raised my eyebrows "No I don't mean that, I need to find a gig for Zeke" he explained "Yeah sure" I said shrugging, he took my hand and we left the substation.

"Zeke big news, I got you you're first gig, what do you think about performing in Las Vegas?" Max asked as we walked into the substation "I love it" Zeke exclaimed happily "yeah? well maybe with some luck and a better manager you'll be there one day" Max said, Zeke's face fell "But for now it's a kid's party and were gonna have it right here in the substation" Max said, his phone started ringing and he answered "Goffer Max" he said before walking off,

I sat on the bar stools "Can you believe that? A magic show with a real wizard, this is gonna be awesome "I heard Zeke say, real wizard? "Excuse me for a minute Zeke I gotta go talk to Alex" Justin said "Justin don't tell her I'm a wizard, she seems like the person who might take advantage of magic" I heard Zeke say to Justin, Zeke isn't a wizard is he? "Hey that's my sister you're talkin about, and you are absolutely right" Justin replied before going into the kitchen,

I read a magazine for about 2 minutes when Harper came out followed by Justin and Alex, I turned in my seat and decided this was worth watching "Zeke honey are you sure you wanna do a magic show it might not turn out like yah think" Harper said to him, he scoffed "Of course I wanna do it I'm great at magic, it's almost as if I were a real wizard" he replied 'attempting' to wink secretly at Harper "I think I'm with Harper on this one Zeke, I don't think you should go through with it"

Justin told him while placing his hand on Zeke's shoulder "What? Why aren't you guy's supporting me on this? I mean I understand Justin because I'm cooler than you but Harper, you're my girlfriend" Zeke said "Oh I know babe, I just don't think it's a good idea" she said honestly "I finally find my true calling and you guy's are tryna talk me out of it, I don't get it I thought we had a better relationship than this"

Zeke said angrily "This isn't about our relationship Zeke" Harper said pulling him to the side a bit "Well then what is it about?" he asked, Harper glanced at Alex who shook her head "I can't tell you" Harper said "You're keeping secrets from me, we don't do that" Zeke said "I know we don't"

Harper replied "So tell me "I can't" they both started arguing "Well if you don't tell me Harper Finkle, then I'm gonna have to break up with you" Zeke shouted, oh boy, Zeke threw his hands up in frustration before storming out "I hope you're happy Alex, I kept you're secret" Harper snapped as she walked upstairs "Is this as hilarious as you thought it'd be?"Justin asked a guilty looking Alex, she didn't reply.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked downstairs and found a bunch of kids sat in the substation and a lot of decorations everywhere, I saw Max wearing some weird blue outfit and I shrugged that off "what's going on?" I asked walking over to him "Were having a party, Zeke's gonna do a magic act" he replied, I nodded and sat at the counter, he went up in front of the kids

"Hello everybody thanks for coming today I'd like to say Happy Birthday to little Ricky Scuttamore" Max said, everyone clapped, even me "And now I present to you the amazing Zukini" Max introduced, Zeke didn't show and Max hit a trunk, Zeke suddenly came running in "Sorry the amazing Zukini was in the bathroom" Zeke announced, I chuckled "The amazing Zukini everybody" Max said, we all clapped "Thank you Thank you, tonight you will see an amazing world of Magic"

Zeke said dramatically, he and Max echoed it and I inwardly cringed, they started and I saw Harper come down the stairs "Zeke I have something to tell you" she said, she looked rough "I'm busy Harper get outta here" Zeke snapped, Harper disappeared and I knew it wasn't Zeke, I looked around and saw Alex and Justin near the doors, I got up and walked over there.

Zeke was nut's, he got Max inside a box and announced that he was going to saw him in half "Guy's help me, if we don't do something Max is going to be sawed in half" I said worriedly, we all ran over to Max's head "Zeke this one is too dangerous put the saw down" Justin demanded "Aww come on this is his greatest trick" a man from the audience shouted, the kids started booing at Justin and I groaned "it's fine Justin I got this"

Zeke said reassuringly, no you didn't you idiot "Guy's calm down it's an allusion, he's a great magician" Max said from his spot, I knelt down next to his face "Baby it's not, that's a real saw, Alex used magic yesterday to make Zeke think he did it and now Zeke think's he's a wizard with magical powers" I said angrily, Max's smile fell "Then get me out of this thing before that cape freak saw's me in 2"Max said panicking, the crowd started chanting 'Saw him" and I started to panic

"You guys better use magic" I said menacingly, Justin had an inward debate before whipping out his wand, Justin said a spell and the box split in half "that was you're big idea?" I exclaimed in annoyance, the box with Max's feet jumped off the board and started walking "Aww somebody catch my feet" Max asked, everyone started chasing the box and Harper showed up, I bent back down to Max's level "This is really weird" he said freaked out, I chuckled "Well be grateful you're not going to get sawed in half" I said rubbing his cheek, he smiled and nodded "Everybody calm down!"Zeke shouted, there was a sudden flash and I blanked out.

I suddenly came back and felt a little weird "Okay everybody who's ready for some cake?"Justin asked, all the kids ran to the table "Hey legs, get us the corner piece with lots of frosting, go" Max whispered, the legs went over to the table and I rolled my eyes, I got Max a piece quickly and came back over "Got it" I said "Good now put it in my mouth"

he said opening his mouth, I sighed and fed him little pieces so he didn't choke, I overheard Justin telling the girls he told Zeke we were wizards, I didn't care much "You better not tell or we'll lock you in our closet of fog" Justin said threateningly "We have a closet of fog? I wanna see that" Max said, I chuckled and fed him another bit of cake "How about we get you're legs back?"I suggested, he nodded and I went to fetch them.

Later on after the party we went into the lair with Zeke "Look at this room full of magical stuff, what's this pen like thing do?" Zeke asked picking up a normal pen "It's a pen , it writes" Alex replied, Zeke started getting excited over everything "Maybe we should ease Zeke into the magic he still has a hard time with the ordinary things" Harper said "What? A magical comfy chair"

Zeke exclaimed "Oh let me try let me try" Max said excitedly while jumping on it "Oh my god it really is magical, it's comfy" Max said, he pulled a switch and it went back while the footrest came up "woow" he said, we all laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Saturday and I was woken up by Max who decided to bunk in my bed last night, but we decided that since were not allowed to stay in the same bed, Justin's rules, he was gonna have to get up early and go back to his bed, but it seems he had other ideas, I was sleeping on my stomach when I woke up with my arms tucked under my pillow,

I could feel his arm across my back and his other one was moving my hair out of the way "Cassy" I heard him whisper followed by the feel of his lips on my back, he was making his way up and I sighed "Max it's…" I glanced at the clock "9.30 in the morning and a Saturday can't you wait" I asked "Not really" he replied, I felt him moved and he started rubbing his hands up and down my back, I rolled over and faced him "Me neither"

I said, he chuckled and rolled on top of me "Wanna make some magic?" he asked giving me and Eskimo kiss "Alright" I said, we lifted our hands up and linked them, the magic flowed through and I closed my eyes, his lips gently touched mine and I reacted, the kiss got more heated and our tongues were added into it, I pulled away for air and he decided to hit my neck, our magic flowing through each other combined with our heated state was like having sex, only we weren't,

he hit my favourite spot and I moaned as quietly as I could and I unlinked our hands, he gave me a confused look and we both sat up "We shouldn't go too far, you're parent's and family are still here yah know" I pointed out, he nodded and smirked "That was pretty fun though" he said, I giggled and decided to get up.

I went downstairs while Max got changed and found Alex, Jerry and Teresa working "Dad look who just walked in here, that's Muy Macho he's like my favourite wrestler of all time" Alex exclaimed to her dad "Hey you're right, he's one of you're biggest heroes, get him to sign some of these cups and we'll sell em" Jerry said picking up some plastic cups, Alex nervously walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder, I decided to go into the lair to look something up,

I found the spellbook and I flicked through it until I found the right spell, The Link Spell, it said something along the lines of, can be used for wizards to mate, honestly the word mate makes us sound like a friggin pack of wolves, Anyways I carried on reading and found it linked 2 wizards together,

basically the guy's magic flows into the girl and the girls magic flows into the guy bonding them, it also read that we can heal the one we 'make magic' with, I am not using the mate word, if said love is hurt "What are you doing Cass?" I jumped and closed the book, I turned my head to see Max looking at me confused "Nothin just flicking through" I said innocently, he came over and opened the book,

he pulled out his wand and mumbled something before the pages flicked to the one I was looking at "No fair" I whined, he chuckled "You were checking out the spell we do every night?" he asked , I nodded "Yes, I'm sorry but I got curious" I said, he shrugged "Don't worry about it, it was only a matter of time anyways" he said sitting on the couch, I rolled my eyes and walked over to him "So how far have we gone anyways?"

I asked straddling his lap "Hmm I would have to say 2nd base" he replied thinking "Really?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah remember that time you were making cakes in the kitchen and you got some icing down you're shirt" he reminded "Oh yeah" I said slowly, he smiled "We could go further yah know"

he said, his eyebrows bouncing up and down, I bit my lip "Hmm as tempting as it is, I don't think I wanna hit 3rd base on you're family's wizard lair couch"I said "Okay fair enough" he said "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun" he said, I gave him a confused look and he pulled the switch on the chair throwing him back and me forward, I laughed and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey you guys are you coming to the wrestling match tonight? I don't know if you've heard but there's gonna be some beautiful ring girl there" Teresa said, I wasn't sure about the whole wrestling thing, it sounded fun but the last time I went somethin happened "Yeah sure we will, right Cass?" Max asked me "Urm, I think I hear my phone ringin, sorry I'll be back"

I said nervously before running into my room, I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, I really wanted to go, I heard the click of my door and I knew who walked in "what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me, I knew cuz I felt the bed dip "I wanna go I swear" I said sitting up with my eyes now open "Then why won't you?" he asked confused, I avoided looking at him cuz I was busy tryna think if I could trust him or not

"Cass you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked taking my hand, I looked at him "Okay, but promise you won't judge me" I said holding my pinky out "Pinky promise" he said linking them, I nodded "Remember how I said the demon thing happened a few months before you got to my home?" I reminded, he nodded "Well it wasn't a few months, it was a few years" I said nervously, I shuffled back on the bed to rest against my big lump of pillows and he followed

"What do you mean?" he asked "I was 10, I was a lil curious back then, I went snooping around the wizard world forest, and I got bit" I admitted "When a demon bites you, you get their powers, including the whole I need blood thing" I said "Well a few days after my family took us to a wrestling match, it was fine until the one my family hated won, they put a spell on him so he was frozen to the spot and kept him, until my full moon. They locked me in the shed with him, I remember screaming and screaming but they left me. I killed him Max, and after that my family kept saying they were so proud of me but all I could think was how I killed him, I swore never to go to another wrestling match with wizards after that"

I explained, I looked at him and his eyes were wide "why did you lie then?" he asked "Because I didn't know if you would judge me or not" I said "Hey, I roll around in filth, drink anything, mix random ingredients in a sandwich and you were scared of me judging you?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I chuckled "Look it wasn't you're fault I swear, and if it means that much to you we won't go to the wrestling thing"

he said, I shook my head "No I can't keep hiding from it, I'll go if you're there" I said, he smiled "I'll always be there for you" he said.

We got to the match on time and I was a lil nervous "You okay?" Max asked me "Yeah when it starts I'll be fine" I said, he nodded and we sat down on the bench, his arm went around my shoulder "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's main event, making his triumph and return to the ring, we have the legendary Muy Macho"

Jerry said over the speaker, everyone clapped "And in this corner, wearing a chicken costume that doesn't match his name, we have the challenger Lavasus Armanos" (sorry if I got it wrong I didn't quite catch the name when I watched it) everyone booed for him and I swear he looked familiar, the fight started and it looked like chicken boy was actually rather good,

well he was until I saw Alex put a spell on the blue wrestler and he started kicking butt, he had hold of Chicken boy's legs and chicken boy went limp, he probably thought going limp would help, with the position he was in now it didn't look like that, another wrestler jumped into the ring and it sounded like Harper, I didn't know she could wrestle, she got Muy Macho down and Jerry hit the mat 3 times before announcing that Harper won, we all cheered and clapped.

After the match finished I'll admit I was a bit scared but having someone keeping you really close to them helps drive it away, before I knew it we were back home and laying in my gorgeous bed "So how was it?"Max asked from behind me, I was laying on him "It was better than the last time" I said shrugging "So you feel better now? No more guiltiness?" he asked, I sighed "I still feel guilty, I always will, but I'm not scared of wrestling any more, because of you, thank you for that"

I said pecking his cheek "Can you promise me something?" he asked, I nodded and turned my head so I could see him "Promise you won't ever leave me" he said "As long as you promise me the same thing" I said, he nodded and we kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

I came down from my room and found Jerry cookin, strange "Mornin guys" I greeted "Morning Cassy" Teresa and Jerry said in sync "Why don't you and Max try my end of the week breakfast scramble" Jerry said frying something, Max groaned and got up from the couch "Dad, I didn't even like the food the first time around why do we have to have it again? Is that a spearmint" Max asked going to take it, Jerry slapped his hand "I already called it"

he said "Couldn't the scramble at least have an egg in it?" Max asked "Fine I'll put an egg in it technically it's not a left over but the one's we have, are pretty old" Jerry said, he went over to the fridge and Max whipped out his wand, he put a kid food spell on the fry up and quickly stashed his wand back in his jeans by the time his dad came back "Okay Max go get you're brother, we have to eat this while it's hot otherwise It'll get cold and you're dad will put whip cream on it and make us eat it for dessert"

Teresa said, I grimaced and sat on a stool, Jerry and Teresa tried some "Mmm this is delicious grab me a plate" Jerry said "Mmm it is delicious, forget the plate get me a Jerry sized spoon" Teresa said pulling out a big silver spoon, I heard footsteps and Justin stood next to me "Where's breakfast I heard there's an egg in it" he said "Egg"

Teresa said, she took the eg from Jerry and started bouncing up and down while chanting 'I got the egg I got the egg', they both chased each other round the room like a couple of 4 year olds "Max what's going on? Why are mom and dad acting like a bunch of 4 year olds?"Justin asked "I have no Idea I mean it couldn't have had anything to d with the kid food spell I put on our breakfast"

Max said clueless "Are you sure Max?" I asked "Well now that I've been asked twice I'm kinda getting my suspicions" he said, the parents came running through again "Well look's like I'm gonna have to fix this mess, just like always" Justin said "No you don't, I'm the one who's gonna be family wizard not you" Max said shaking his head "Okay family wizard fine, good luck with it" Justin said, the parents came running through again only this time they broke the lamp "Max did it" they said in sync, I smiled "what? Dude I swear it wasn't me I've been talkin to you and Cassy the whole time you saw me right?"Max asked, I rolled my eyes and Justin gave him a look of disbelief.

I was in the living room with Justin "This is you, you look like throw up"she said in a childlike voice, Justin said nothing and I giggled "Hey Justin I found the spell, it's the first thing in the book Tabley Contents" Max said, Justin opened the book and looked at Max "Table of contents is not a spell" Justin said annoyed "Will you just admit you need my help?"Justin asked resting his arms behind his head "I can fix this with just one wave of the wand"

he said casually "Please I got this all under control" Max said, he looked around and noticed something on the kitchen counter, he ran over and said a spell on the cookies I made "who wants cookies?" he called, his parents ran over excitedly and both took one, they bit into it and we waited "what are you guy's staring at? Do I have a zit?" Teresa asked, okay "Ew, I'm gonna change my status to say not with her" Jerry said "Oh don't break up with me I love you so much" Teresa whined, Jerry sighed before putting an arm around her "I love you too babe were back together" he said, she smiled and hugged him "Teenagers, yup you're getting closer" Justin said looking smug, I sighed, this was gonna be a long day for sure.

I was sat on the couch with Max looking through the book when Justin came down "Dad that's my shirt" he said "Not anymore" Jerry replied while on his game-boy "You teenagers are surprisingly cool" Justin said, Max looked at Justin and went over to him "Justin I need you're help" he said finally "Oh my goodness the next Russo family wizard is admitting defeat I'm confused here" Justin said mockingly "That's exactly right see you're not confused at all"

Max said "Fine I'll help, it's actually a very simple spell" Justin said feeling around for something "my wand is somewhere around here" he said "It's fine you can just use mine" Max said, he felt around for his and couldn't find it, their parents snickered and we stood in front of them "Mom, Dad, what did you do with our wands?"Justin asked sternly "I don't know, what did you do with our freedom?"Jerry shouted, Justin groaned "Yeah, I can't wait to get a job and move outta here" Teresa said, I gave up and jumped on the kitchen counter.


	22. Chapter 22

Jerry was on the wii dancing and I was laying on the kitchen counter, giving up "Mom, Dad you need to tell us where you put our wands, turn that off!" Justin shouted, give it up Justin, I heard the music stop and a yell of 'hey', I figured Justin turned it off for them "Max, where have you been we are in the middle of a teenage wasteland" Justin said "Hey Jerr there's a party tonight at Talia's you wanna go?"

I heard Teresa exclaim, how did she get my friends number "Nah she's lame" Jerry replied, I sat up "Hey that's my best friend" I said angrily "Yeah that's why she's lame" Jerry said laughing, I was getting really annoyed, and seriously it's not like any of us acted like that, well I know I didn't "Listen no one is going anywhere you two are grounded you hear me?"

Justin shouted, they started mocking him and I laid back down on the counter "I'll tell you guy's what, I'll make you a deal, you give me the wands and I'll let you go to the party tonight" Justin bribed "Do we have a deal?"he asked "Fine" I heard Jerry say "In the back pocket" I heard Justin say "And in the couch we didn't look very good" Justin said "Unbelievable"

Max said, they came over to me "Hey Cass whip us up some pizza" Justin said, I waved my hand and pepperoni pizza appeared in a small flash "No do the spell" Max told Justin, I heard him say the spell "Hey guy's why don't you grab a slice of pizza before you go" Justin suggested, I heard them come over and grab a slice before it all went quiet "what is this mess?"

Teresa exclaimed angrily, yup they were back "I don't know but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those 3 teenagers, kids, clean this up" Jerry demanded, I hear the footsteps fade away "Ah they grow up so fast" Max said, I was about to fall asleep when I was pulled down the counter and into something, I gasped and shot up to see Max smirking

"He said you have to clean too yah know" he said placing his hands on my thighs "Yeah but you got into this mess so I think it's only fair that you clean it up" I said "No way, you're helping one way or another" he said, I tilted my head in confusion, he picked up my phone and ran onto the balcony, I followed to see it being hovered mid air by Max's powers

"Okay Max, give me the phone" I said slowly walking towards him, he lowered it and I flinched "Only if you help me" he said, I rolled my eyes "Fine I'll help just gimme the phone" I said, he nodded and stashed my phone in his jean pocket "No until were done" he said going back into the house, I groaned and followed him in.


	23. Chapter 23

"Here you are traditional crumpets, just like my grandmother made in London" Mason said putting them on the counter, we all took one and I took a small nibble, it tasted like rubber "This is just an English muffin seriously what's the difference?"Justin asked "Their not as good" Max said after tasting his, I carried on eating it just to be nice but I sat down on the couch, Max joined me but he stuffed the crumpet underneath the couch,

a guy popped up and I remembered him from when we thought the government had taken over the wizard world "Oooh English muffins" he exclaimed after noticing Mason's crumpets "Crumpets" Mason shouted annoyed "Don't curse at me wolfy" the man said, I chuckled "Listen up big news, a member of the Russo family has won the esteemed wizard of the year award" he announced, really? This family? "Oh my gosh, all my hard work with the delinquents has finally payed off" Justin said happily "Hold on senior jump to conclusions"

the man said "For saving humanity from the angels of darkness, you have been named wizard of the year, congratulations Alex" the man declared, she looked surprised "Wow a truly underwhelming display of enthusiasm" the man said as we all went silent, the parents started congratulatin Alex "Oh my god, this must kill you" she said grinning at Justin, I snickered "No I'm fine, why would you're award kill me? It was an honour to be nominated"

Justin said calmly "I was nominated right?" he asked, the man shook his head and Alex chuckled "Alex you will be given the award at this year's annual wizard banquet and as tradition it is requested that the family of the winner create a holographic video honouring them, which will be played at the banquet, here's a holograph camera say nice things"

the man explained while handing the camera to Jerry "Ha good luck, these ingrates can't even say nice things after someone's been baking for 2 hours" Mason shouted still angry about the whole English muffin thing, Alex hugged him "Wonderful, wizard of the year, her own banquet and we have to make a video to say how great she is, anything else for Alex?"Justin asked clearly not happy with it all, Max pulled me onto his lap and my arms hung loosely around his neck while his were wrapped around my waist

"Oh thanks for reminding me kid because of you're heroic act you're back in you're family's wizard competition, I can't believe I almost forgot that" the man exclaimed, I could have laughed at Justin's face then "You mean it? I'm back in the competition, I could become the family wizard" Alex told us excitedly "I know, I mean who'd a thought it'd be you an me in the running for this thing?" Max piped up "Now I know this must be killing you"

Alex said to Justin while grinning, he actually did look in pain poor sod.

Me, Max, Alex and Justin were in the wizard lair helping her pick out a dress, I was on Max's lap, he wouldn't have me anywhere else, Alex flicked her finger and it landed on a blue dress "Hey, look at this gown it's on sale, does it say just saved the world or just saving money?" she asked us "It is pretty" I said nodding "I don't know but this is the worst video game I've ever played" Max said, I chuckled and kissed his cheek

"Are you almost done with the abracadoodler? Cuz I need to use it" Justin said coldly, he'd been in a mood since he found out he didn't win "Justin you're just mad because you've always wanted to be wizard of the year" Alex stated, Justin scoffed and I jumped off Max's lap when he asked to stand up "Hey Justin do you need some ice?" he asked "For what?"Justin asked "For you're sore loser" Max said, he smiled and high fived Alex who laughed

"I'm fine okay everything happens for a reason" Justin replied, there was a weird noise that sounded like cameras from the portal and Max opened it and Chase came in, I met him at the whole Beast Taming thing, nice guy "Chase" Alex said in shock, he turned around and smiled "what are you doing here?" she asked "I heard you were gonna receive the wizard of the year award so I decided to come and congratulate you" he explained "Oh thank you" she said grateful "You could of just called"

Justin said "A congratulatory hug is more personal than a phone call" Chase said hugging Alex, she hugged back and I smiled "I'm so proud of you, yah know I used to dream of being wizard of the year but I was never able to get it" Chase said "Well then you and Justin have a lot in common right Justin?" Max asked looking at his brother, I walked over to them both and I saw Justin twitching, I took Max's hand and pulled him back a lil bit

"Now look what you've done my mad twitch is coming back" Justin said before storming out "Yeah I'd better be going too but I'll see you at the banquet" Chase told Alex, he nodded at me and Max before opening the portal, the wiz reporters decided to come in, they asked Alex and Chase if they were dating and got a negative response, Chase cleared them out as he went and Max glanced out "How you doing? Max Russo" he said trying to get camera attention, I rolled my eyes and pulled him in so Alex could close the portal

"Alright I got in every picture, oh no now their gonna think you and me are dating" he said to Alex, she faked gasped and walked out, I chuckled and sat on the comfy couch again "You tired" Max asked me, I nodded and the chair flicked back, I knew he pulled the leaver and I smiled as he rested on top of me "what do you wanna do?"he asked, although I knew what he wanted to do, well he kinda made it obvious when he ran his hand up my shirt

"I don't know but I see you have a few idea's" I said motioning to his hand, he smirked and started sucking on my collarbone, I leaned my head back and ran my fingers into his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist and he kept the other hand on my thigh, he stopped sucking and kissed his way down to the top of my chest, his hand slid my shirt up until it was above my stomach

"hey guys can you…..OH MY GOD!" I heard Harper shout, we pulled away and jumped off the couch, I pulled down my top and we both looked at Harper who had her eyes covered "What do you need Harper?" I asked "I need help with Alex's holographic video but when I came in here to ask you guy's I found more than I was expecting" she said, I chuckled "we'll help you"

I said "Good but promise me you won't do that again" she said motioning to the chair, I crossed my heart and we followed her out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay, who wants to pay tribute to Alex first?" Harper asked "Max you go first before I start talking about Alex winning the award I should've won I need to get my eye to stop twitching" Justin said, Max walked over to me and Harper and stood in front of the camera thing "Alright you're sister just won wizard of the year and action" Harper said moving out of the way, Max stood there for 5 seconds "Wait why is she winning the award again?"

he asked, Harper rolled her eyes "Justin fell for an angel of darkness so Alex saved him and the world" Harper explained "Wow hold on lemme get this straight, Alex won the award because Justin messed up?" Max asked, we both nodded and he turned around laughing at Justin "That's funny aren't you usually the one fixing her mistake?"Max asked "Yup, I am and why can't people see that?"Justin asked peeved, Max started talking when Justin threw him out of the way

"Hi I'm Justin Russo Alex's older brother…."Justin started going nuts, literally he just lost it, he got right in front of the camera and started yelling into it "There that should be good" he said smiling and walking away, I sighed "I think he lost it" I said.

After getting ready for Alex's banquet we I went down into the substation with Harper "Thank you so much for letting me go to a wizard banquet this is such a big night for my best friend" she said excitedly, I noticed Max and he didn't look bad in a suit "Well so no one suspects anything about you being in the wizard world why don't you stay close to Justin, you could be his date" Jerry said,

Harper didn't look please "what?" she asked, they ignored her and I chuckled "Don't worry Harper it could be worse" I said, she nodded "Yeah I could be going with Max" she said before going into the lair "hey" Max said, I gave him a look "Fair enough" he said, we went into the lair aswell to see Alex pacing "….he was supposed to meet me here an hour ago" Alex said as I was walking in, I guessed she was talkin about Mason

"Come on people let's go, you got the guest of honour here you're gonna love the videos everyone made for you by the way" Justin said as he walked in, I'm guessin he was still a lil bit crazy, they opened the portal and I stood with Harper "Honey he's probably still upset about you're fight yesterday" Harper said "So he's standing me up for my own award banquet?"Alex asked hurt, I sighed and there was a car honk "Ooh the flying carpet limo ride is here, we've gotta go Alex" Jerry said, I went out with Max feeling very sorry for Alex.

We arrived at the banquet "hey guy's I never know what fork to use at these things so I just won't use one at all" Max said before walking in "Why are you going out with him again?"Harper asked me as we walked in "I have no idea" I replied, we were all seated and Alex came over with Chase, turned out he was sitting with us too, anyways the curtains were drawn and we all clapped when what's his face came on "Welcome to the 3,426 annual wizard of the year award, it's good to see the wizard council here, I'm not saying their old but when they were born earth was just a rumour"

the dude said, he was tryna crack a joke and it clearly wasn't workin for him "That is a very old group of people" he said, he started to tear up the notes he had when no one laughed "Let's just go with the holograms" he said walking off the stage, Justin's hologram came on and I really wanted to see how it turned out, he jumped from the seat and got onto the stage to try and shut the hologram up but it wasn't workin "what is he doing?"

Teresa asked "He's doing a good job of embarrassing the family" Jerry said annoyed "Here's the mom!" Jerry shouted pointing to Teresa before running somewhere, Justin ran over to a table and tried to pull off the blue cloth without damaging anything but he went and failed that, he just ran back onto stage and tried to throw it over the hologram, Justin gave up and when it ended he walked off shamefully, I heard growling and we all looked up to see a wolfed out Mason,

this was going to hell "Oh, haven't seen that in a while" Max said, I slightly glared before turning back to wolfy Mason, Mason jumped on the table and then jumped onto Chase, and that was where the war began.

Alex finally pulled them apart but the whole banquet was trashed , Alex confronted them both and then Mason said she had to chose between them "I guess I chose, neither of you" she said quietly, everyone said 'what' in sync and the man repeated it over the microphone, they had a long discussion in front of everyone and Alex said something I didn't see coming "we need a break" she told him "So, what about us Alex?"

Chase asked, I coulda drained him right now "Chase I think you're a great guy but I'm not ready to be in a new relationship, I just got out of one literally a second ago" she said motioning to Mason "Now I'm gonna get what I came here for" she said, she walked away and up onto the stage where the guy handed her a large silver trophy "Alex Russo wizard of the year" he announced, we all stood up and clapped for her before following her out of the now trashed banquet.

While everyone was asleep I was sat on the balcony wall watching the moon, I heard the doors slide open and I turned to see Alex "Hey" I said quietly, she gave me a small smile and sat down on the deck chair "How you doin?"I asked, she shrugged "I don't know Cass" she said sighing "what are you doing up?" she asked "I like to stay up on full moons, the moon is so beautiful, what about you?" I asked "Just thinking over things, I should have seen it coming"

she said, I gave her a confused look "Do you ever wonder that you or Max will do something wrong and then you'll have to leave each other for everyone's safety?"she asked "Believe it or not I know exactly how that feels"

I said "Well that's what it was like with Mason, I knew it would happen at some point but I believed I could stop it" she said "You couldn't have Alex" I said sitting next to her "You and Max are perfect for each other" she said smiling, I nodded "Yeah I guess in some ways, but sometimes we can be really different, he's gross and I'm not for example" I said, she chuckled

"But we make it work, and so did you and Mason, for so long, maybe you can start again one day, but it'll have to wait" I said giving her a quick hug, she nodded and we both went back inside the house.


	25. Chapter 25

"What up Russo's?" I asked as I walked into the room "Jerry what's going on don't they have a plan to save us?"Teresa asked stressed, I was confused, Max came running in "Ma did you see me on T.V? I was the one yelling high mom in the background, I'm sorry I didn't say hi to the rest of you but hi mom is usually what those idiots in the background say" Max said "Did you guys hear about the asteroid?"Justin asked coming in with Zeke and carrying a whiteboard "Yes it's terrible" Teresa exclaimed "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

I asked starting to get irritated "Well earth isn't being destroyed" Justin said "Yes we've been tracking the asteroid for years and it only looks like it's going to hit the earth" Zeke said "You see because of the gravital repulsion and a bunch of other stuff you have no hope in understanding my calculations clearly state that it'll pass by harmlessly" Justin said, oh I get it now "Are you sure because that's not what the NASA's are saying" Alex said worried

"Yes were very sure we've done the math" Justin said "Why is the dessimal point sticking out?" he asked, Max went up and started chewing something "cuz it's a chocolate chip, you guy's make math fun" Max said "Zeke we have a no snacking while asteroid tracking rule" Justin said "Oh no this means NASA was right it's the end of the world" Zeke said.

We all went into the lair to find something "Is there anything in the book that can help us?"Alex asked "Yup it's right here in the thumb, in the event earth is destroyed wizards are welcome to escape through the portal and live out their lives in the wizard world" Justin explained, oh no, I can't go into the wizard world, we demons are hunted there, by pro hunters, I can't die that way, I have to stay here "what about me and Zeke?"

Harper asked "I'm not leaving Harper behind Justin" Alex said sternly "we don't have to it's right here in the back of the hand, each wizard is permited one non wizard to come with them for safety in the wizard world" Justin said, Max said he was going to take four leggy and I decided to talk to him about it "Max can I talk to you?" I asked, he nodded and we walked to the corner of the room "I'm stayin here"

I said, he looked confused and worried at the same time "what do you mean Cass, you're coming with us" he said, well more like demanded "I can't, demon's can't live in the wizard world, we get hunted and when were found we get burned alive" I said, I had tears coming now "You go" I said, he shook his head "No way Cass I'm not leaving you" he said, I sighed "I can't die like that Max, when the asteroid hit's it'll be quick" I said, he shook his head and took my hands "No Cass you promised me remember" he said, he kissed me and we had a flashback….  
>Flashback<br>_"Can you promise me something?" he asked, I nodded and turned my head so I could see him "Promise you won't ever leave me" he said "As long as you promise me the same thing" I said, he nodded and we kissed….  
><em>_ Present….  
><em>We both pulled away and I noticed the others watching us "I'm sorry Max" I whispered before running out of the lair.

After taking a long walk I went back into the substation to see if they'd gone yet, I found them all stood silent while watching the T.V "well then I guess we have to go" Justin said "I can't go without saying bye to Cassy" Max said "Good thing she came back huh?" I asked, he turned and looked relieved "Cassy"

he said hugging me tight, I put my arms around his neck and hugged just as tightly "Please come with us no one will hurt you" he begged, I hated seeing him like this "I'm sorry but I can't" I said, he nodded and we hugged again, they were all in the lair looking around "I'm gonna miss this place"

Alex said, we all shared a goodbye just now and it went very emotionally "Let's go" Jerry said, they all went through but Max came back "I love you so much" he said, I nodded and hugged him one last time before letting him go through the portal.__


	26. Chapter 26

I think I was stood there for about 5 seconds after they shut the door just to see Alex come storming back in "Really were just gonna leave like this?" she asked, I sat on the comfy couch "what are you doing?"Justin asked annoyed "We can't just walk out on a world of people who are about to be destroyed. I mean sure their not all people we like, for me Mr Laritate comes to mind, and most of them don't like us, again Mr Laritate comes to mind but they are still people and what about Cassy"

she said, I hated bein put on the spot "Honey there are some times when you're family has to come first and trust me we don't wanna leave Cassy but she doesn't wanna leave earth, look I promise when you're a parent you'll understand" Jerry said, Max came over and sat with me on the couch "Yes this portal is our only hope, I can't believe I'm begging to go to that freak show of a wizard world"

Teresa said "Well I'm not goin anywhere until I at least try to stop the asteroid I mean we have powers people let's use them. Justin, Max, are you with me?" Alex asked "I'm not gonna let you get all the credit for saving the world again so yes I'm in" Justin said "I'm in too, as long as we don't take too long though cuz there is an asteroid on the way" Max said, I chuckled "Kay then it's settled, the fate of the world is in our hands" Alex said.

We all asked Justin if he had an idea "Well the only way we could destroy the asteroid is to take a space shuttle up there to the malfunctioning missile and blow it up ourselves" he explained "Why can't you just flash up there?" Zeke asked "Zeke the asteroid is moving faster than magic" Justin said "Of course, dum dum dum" Zeke said hitting his head, okay strange "Okay so where are we going to get a space shuttle?"Alex asked

"why did you just glance at you're bag?" she asked Justin "I didn't" he said "And why did you just kick it under the table?" she asked bending to pick it up, Justin explained that after going into Mason's stomach he bought another submarine, Max then found the kit that could turn the submarine into a rocket.

I was stood outside the shop with the family while Alex was stood at the far end in a cow suit, she started slow motioning down the street with the boys "Really slow motion were kind of in a hurry here" Harper said "Oh come on it was pretty cool though right?" Alex asked chuckling, Mr Laritate ran through and said he was going to his favourite place, the school I mean really who wants to spend what could be their last moments in a school?

"Look our spaceship is set up" Alex exclaimed, Harper gave Alex her goodbye "Can I talk to you Cass?"Max asked taking my hand, I nodded and let him pull me a little bit away from the others "I might not come back" he started "No you will" I protested putting my arms around his neck "But if I don't I want you to know how much I love you, so much I mean you put up with a lot of gross stuff I do and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you, I'm glad Mason was taken in by you're family, cuz I can't think about how boring my life would be without you Cassy"

he said, I smiled and kissed him, we poured everything into that kiss until we pulled away from lack of air "I love you" I whispered, he smiled and we went back over to the others "Good luck guys" Jerry said as they stood in front of the spaceship, they took off and all we had to do was something I hated, wait.

I was pacing in the living room wondering how they were doing, I couldn't help it "Jerry I'm worried about our kids, you think they'll be okay?" Teresa asked "I believe in them Teresa, the only thing that worries me is that their traveling thousands of miles an hour in a toy spacecraft" Jerry said before taking a bite of his sandwich, oh yeah because that's supposed to make us feel better,

I went into my bedroom and tried to read a magazine but I couldn't concentrate, I felt really tired and I fell asleep…..

_I saw another boy there, he noticed me and jumped up "Hi I'm Max" he said "Cassy" I replied_

_"Seen as their all doin it, wanna hug?" Max asked, I chuckled and hugged him_

_I felt a pull on my hand and I fell on top of him "Oh my god Max" I whined, even though I was laughing at the same time, it was comfy, but it stunk "Told yah it was comfy" he said smirking "It stinks Max" I said trying to get up, I just got pulled back down again_

_"Hey Cassy!" I heard Max shout, I looked over the railing to see him hovering in the water, I smiled_

_"Come on in" he said smiling, I shook my head "You're crazy" I said "Come on Cass you know you want to" he said, I shrugged and looked at Alex and Mason who were watching amused "He just gets me sometimes" I said, I took off my heels and jumped into the water, I splashed under before swimming back to the surface "I knew you wanted to come in"  
>Max said "Only to do this" I said, I took his shoulders and dunked him under, he came back up "Oh so you play like that" he said, I nodded, he picked me up and pulled us both under the water, when we came back up we were laughing.<em>

_"Just let a bit of magic outta you're hand" he instructed, I did and it was pink light, he did the same only his was a green light, he pressed our hands together and the feeling was indescribable, it was like being high, we did it with the other hand and I felt the magic clashing together and flowing everywhere, we finally pulled away and I noticed we were both breathless "what was that?" I asked through my panting, he smirked "We just made magic together" he replied_

I shot up on the bed and I giggled, they were flashback's, you only get them when someone uses the spell and since I didn't do it that meant Max did, they were okay, I ran down into the substation to find them watching the T.V I went over there and saw the news reporter come on "I just received word from NASA that the asteroid missile worked the asteroid just exploded and the world is saved"

she said, I sighed in relief and hugged Harper, until realization hit that Max, Alex and Justin weren't back yet "Bu their still not back yet….you don't think they?" Teresa asked, I knew what she meant "I don't know" Jerry said "Oh no Alex" Harper said hugging Zeke, I leaned against the stair railing unwilling to believe it "Hey what's up with the sad faces"

Alex said, wait Alex? I looked up to see em stood in the doorway "That asteroid will think twice before coming round here again" Max said, everyone ran at each other and I stood up from the railing "Cassy" I saw Max call, he was looking for me and I ran in front of him "Hey" I said smiling, he sighed in relief and hugged me, I jumped up so my legs went around his waist and my arms around his neck

"Thank god you're okay" I whispered, we pulled away a little and kissed, it was rough but I didn't care "Look another news update" Alex shouted, I jumped down from Max and we went over to the T.V "NASA is reporting that a small piece of asteroid will still hit earth, it's impact is projected to be somewhere in the Tribeca neighbourhood of Manhattan" the woman announced "Mr Laritate is still in Tribeca Prep we have to get him out of there"

Alex said, she and Harper started running but Alex paused "I just can't stop saving people can I ?" she asked grinning before running again "Well that was a rough day" I said heading upstairs, I was on the stairs when I felt someone take my hand "Hey I just saved the world I think I deserve a reward or something" Max said standing a step below me "what do you want, tell me I'll do anything" I said, he smirked.

"Cassy would you get me a drink please" Max asked, I rolled my eyes "Yes master" I said in a bored voice, the asshole made me his maid or slave so now I have to do everything he says without question, I gave him the drink and flopped down onto another couch "Cass did you forget my ice?" he asked, now he was just plain windin me up, I stood in front of him "You're an ass you know that?"I asked, he placed down his drink and pulled me forward so I ended up on his lap "But you love me for it" he said, oh how very true it was

"So how did you like my flashback spell?" he asked, I smiled "thank you for that it kept me going" I said "I saw them too, I took some memories and put e through our link" he said winking "But Max you don't remember anything" I said confused "Well then that proves that even though I'm the dumbest and most forgetful person in the world, I love you so much I remembered everything" he said, I smiled and kissed him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Harper whacha doin?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch "I'm making a scrapbook of memories" she said happily while gluing something down, the door opened and the Russo's minus Justin cuz he was teaching came in "Oh hey Alex, do you remember making this in kindergarten?" Harper asked Alex while holding up a painting "Nope" Alex said "Exactly cuz yah didn't, I made it so the teacher wouldn't know that yah ditched"

Harper explained "Oh yeah we got that system down pretty early didn't we" Alex said holding out her hand "Yes we did" Harper said slapping it as a high five "why would you keep all this stuff?" Alex asked "it's for my scrapbook of childhood memories, now that we've graduated I can finally complete the last page of my diploma" Harper said proudly "Oh man, that wasn't the last page there's one more page left what do I do?"she asked stressed out

"Here this is the cover of the magazine you read the day you completed you're scrapbook" Alex said ripping the cover off a magazine "Hey scrapbooks are a great idea, can't wait to look back on the time I left the water running in the bathtub" Max said smiling, his face fell "Wait that's right now" he said running up the stairs "Do we have scrapbooks for the kids?"Jerry asked "Well sort of, I've got all their artwork and achievements in those boxes in the hallway, the ones that are labeled Alex, Justin and Max"

Teresa replied "Oh I thought those were suggestion boxes, I've been putting complaints in their about the kids for years" Jerry said, he went out into the hall "So that's why dad stopped complaining to our faces" Alex said "Here are the kids memory boxes" Jerry said carrying in 3 black and white boxes "And their a lot lighter now that I've taken the complaints out of them" Jerry explained "Look Justin's I learned how to crawl certificate that he printed himself"

Teresa said pulling it out of Justin's box "How do you know he printed it?" I asked confused "Because, here's his I learned how to use a printer certificate" Teresa said pulling out another one, wow Justin's a smart dude "Oh here's my award for most absences" Alex said "Uh honey that's not an award that's an angry letter from a teacher"

Teresa explained "Well it says most so I'm calling it an award" Alex said "Uh oh Max only has one thing, it's a receipt for 3 boxes at a dollar 99 each" Harper said reading form it "You paid a dollar 99 for these? What's wrong with plastic bags?"Jerry asked "Well I guess with each kid I saved less stuff" Teresa said "So you didn't save any memories for Max? art projects" Harper asked "They were so messy" Jerry replied "Grades?" "Nobody wants to remember those" "His birth certificate?" "You've seen him what more proof do you need?"Jerry asked, I rolled my eyes "I think Harpers right Jerry, were horrible parents for not saving any of Max's memories"

Teresa exclaimed "Yah know if you wanna be good parents you could start by taking us to a real doctor instead of posting symptoms on the internet and asking people what they think" Alex said from her magazine "Well what are we gonna do Teresa I mean it's not like we can recreate all of Max's work from over the years" Jerry said "Or can we" Harper said in thought, I gave her a confused look.

I was given the job of distracting Max today but it didn't turn out as planned, I ran up the stairs and through the door "Max is comin" I said breathlessly, they panicked and he came through "Hey, what's going on?"he asked crossing his arms "Max you're home early" Teresa said nervously "We can explain everything" Jerry said "I hope so dad, because if Harpers having a fun arts and Crafts class then you should have invited me"

Max said "Well Mr and Mrs Russo I told you to invite Max, you must have forgotten" Harper said "Oh that's right, it's not too late for Max and Cassy to join us is it Harper?" Teresa asked "No not at all come on guy's let's build and ice cream stick house together" Harper said leading us over to the table "Oh you mean like I used to do at summer camp?"Max asked "Exactly" Harper said "Did he go to summer camp?"Jerry asked "Must have been that summer we thought he slept for a week" Teresa said.


	28. Chapter 28

We were all still workin on something "Hey Cassy come here a sec" Max called, I went over to where he was sat on the couch "Can you draw around my hand?"he asked putting his hand down on the paper "Sure" I said slowly, I drew around it and he showed it to his parents "Max that looks exactly like the one you made in the 2nd grade" Teresa said smiling "Yeah except my hand was a little smaller" he said shrugging, they made something up about him always having big hands and I inwardly cringed, at first he didn't believe it but then he said he remembered,

either he was that dumb or he was that smart, he could have believed it, or he could have figured out what were doing and went along with it anyway, I guess we'll never know until all this is done.

I was downstairs with Alex, Max and Justin having some cookies and Milk "Hey kids congratulations in all of you getting back into the wizard competition" Jerry said "We have gifts for you, we made scrapbooks to celebrate you're childhood memories" Teresa declared, they handed them the books "Aww everything you've ever yelled at me about in one convenient book, I'm so touched"

Alex said "Hey look, it's a picture of me with poison ivy and all the comments of the strangers online that mis-diagnosed me" Justin said, I giggled "Aww, I love the scrapbook of all the things we did today" Max said, I looked at him "You knew?" Harper asked "Well since today was a complete waste I'm gonna take this cereal necklace for my scrapbook" Harper said "Max you knew we were trying to recreate you're childhood memories?"

Teresa asked "Well I didn't know at first but after you guy's made up that big hand Max story it became pretty clear" he said, I knew it "But I thought it was really nice of you guys" Max said "So you're not mad that we didn't save any of you're memories?"Jerry asked "How could I be mad? I save everything on the top bunk of my bed look" Max said, he whipped out his wand and his bunk bed appeared in the station

"You guys didn't know I got everything from my uh first little league trophy to a collection of hair from all my haircuts" he said going through them all "And a spaceship piniata filled with all my baby teeth" he said shaking it so we could the teeth "Why in the world would you save that?" Teresa asked as he jumped down "Because, their all my favourite memories"

Max explained "why do you have a jar filled with water, a carrot and coal?"Jerry asked "It's my first snowman, now that is a good memory" Max said "Wow Max, you're raising us to be pretty good parents" Jerry said, he and Teresa hugged Max "Cassy do you have any memories?" Teresa asked me, I nodded "Where are they?" she asked "Their in here" I said, I made a mini trailer appear in my hand

"When you guy's let me live with you I shrunk down my trailer so I wouldn't forget my home" I explained "I would show you guy's but you know how big it is" I said, they nodded in understanding "But this I can show you" I said, I flicked my hand and a book appeared on the table "This is my personal scrapbook" I said holding it out to them, they took it and flicked through "You were so cute as a baby" Teresa said, Alex came over to look too

"What's with the photo of you holding a piece of corn? How's that a memory?" Alex asked, I smiled "That was the first time I used magic" I said "But you only look 1"Jerry said confused "Guess I was a smart baby" I said, they nodded and looked through it all, when they were done I zapped it back into the trailer, they all went upstairs but Max stayed

"I wanna show you something" he said, he pulled out a jar from his top bunk and gave it to me, it had a little ball of green light flying around it "what is it?" I asked "I put that in there the first night we made magic, I always tried to give it to you so you could put some in too but I never got the courage to do it" he said, I smiled and opened the jar, I created a little ball of pink light and put it in the jar, the green and pink light started flying around each other and I giggled "There" I said handing it to him, he put it on the bunk and kissed me when he came back down.


	29. Chapter 29

I opened my eyes and snuggled more into Max's bare chest, last night there had been a slight switch, I was in his room instead of him in mine, can't remember how it happened exactly "Mornin" he said yawning, I looked up at him "Hi" I whispered, I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek "I should get ready for work" I said sitting up, he sat up as well and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Oh c'mon do you have to?" he asked, I smiled "Yeah I do" I replied, he kissed my shoulder and I rolled my eyes "Please stay" he whispered in my ear, I sighed "Really? Again?" I asked, I felt him nod "Okay but then I go to work" I said laying back on the bed, he rolled on top of me and we kissed heatedly.

Time Skip

After getting dressed I went down into the shop to start my work cleaning the tables "Hey Cassie" Alex greeted, I smiled at her "Hey, where you been?" I asked, she shrugged and sat on the bar stool "Well, Harper convinced me to visit our old school, man it was worth it you should've seen Mr Laritates face" she said laughing, I chuckled and grabbed a cloth "So, when do you finish work?" she asked leaning against the counter "Not sure, why?" I asked skeptically "Well, you've lived here for a while, your dating my brother yet we never hang out"

she said motioning to me and her "Yeah I guess" I said shrugging "So, how about when you finish work, we go out and have fun" she said smiling, I nodded "Sure, what do you wanna do?" I asked cleaning up someone's mess "Well I was thinking we could do something, magic related" she said hopefully, I smiled "You know, I know this spell, if you get me a magazine, I can pull things out of it" I said proudly, she gaped "Oh my gosh? Can you do it with clothes?" she asked, I nodded "Hell yeah, I didn't get this outfit from a store Alex" I said motioning to my clothes

"Yeah I always wondered where you got all these really expensive clothes" she said in thought, I nodded "Mhm, pulled out of a fashion magazine" I said casually, she nodded "Okay, while you work, I'll go grab as many magazine's as I can" she said, I nodded and she ran out of the shop.

When I finished work I decided to wait for Alex by reading a magazine in the shop "Watcha doin?"Max asked sitting next to me, I shrugged "Reading until your sister gets back" I replied without taking my eyes away from the story "Or we could do something else" he said running his hand up my thigh, I smiled "You really wanna do this here?" I asked amused while looking at him "I can't help it" he said leaning in, I kissed him back and he slid his tongue in

"Hey, none of that" Justin said, I pulled away and Max groaned "C'mon" he said to his brother "No, people have to eat at that table" he said before walking away "In that case I think we should keep what we did on the kitchen counter on the down low" I said "And the couch" "and the wizard lair chair" "and the sub station table, man that was a wild day" me and Max said one after the other "Wow were like animals" I said in realization, he nodded

"I say we try and keep our hands off each other for the rest of the day" he said, I contemplated it "Hmm we can kiss right? And hug?" I asked, he nodded "Deal" he said pecking my lips, I pecked him back and it went back and forth until it turned into us making out, again, I pulled away breathless, he was the same as me "Starting now" I said, he nodded and we parted ways.

Alex came back soon enough with a large bag, she was obviously struggling with it "What is in there?" I asked helping her put it on the table "All the magazines I could find" she said getting her breath back, I laughed "Okay then I guess we have work to do" I said glancing at them all "You bet we do, c'mon were going to me room" she said lifting the bag again "Alex" I exclaimed, she looked at me confused, I waved my hand and the bag flashed "Where is it?" she asked

"In your room, I wasn't gonna carry it up honestly" I scoffed, she smiled "Your awesome" she said, I rolled my eyes and we ran upstairs.


	30. Chapter 30

I was in the bedroom with Alex when Max came running in "Cassie can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously, I looked at Alex who nodded and I left the room with Max "What's going on?" I asked once we reached my room, it was soundproof to the outside "Well, you know how you're a demon?" he asked, I nodded "Are you classified as a monster?" he asked, I nodded "Well yeah if someone came at me with a monster detector it would go off and say level 10 monster, their very rare to find" I explained, he ran his hands through his hair nervously

"Max what's wrong?" I asked, he sat down on the bed and patted next to him, I sat down "Well, Justin's a monster hunter" he began "Yeah I've known that for a while" I said "And, he gets these cases sometimes. He told me he got one today, he's demon hunting, but to do that he needs help, so..." he couldn't finish and put his head in his hands "Tell me" I begged getting really nervous

"The wizard he works for sent in a group of demon hunting specialists" he finished, I stood up slowly "I have to go" I said wringing my hands nervously "No you don't, I'll make sure they don't find you" he said taking my hands in his own, I looked down at him "Max, they will kill me, hunters never listen, they will burn me alive" I said through tears, he had tears in his eyes as well and he jumped up "I won't let them, no one will get you I swear" he said shaking his head, I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

After our emotional brake down we finally composed ourselves enough to leave the room, Max went somewhere while I went back to Alex, she noticed something was wrong right away "Cassie what's wrong?" she asked pulling me into the room, I sighed and decided to tell her "I'm not exactly a wizard" I said slowly, she gave me a strange look "What do you mean?" she asked "I'm only part wizard" I said "Okay then what's the other part?" she asked nervously "I'm part Demon" I released, her eyes widened "Um, okay, what exactly is a demon?"

she asked "Well, we have black angels wings, horns, vampire fangs and we usually drink blood" I said, she jumped off the bed "You drink blood?" she exclaimed, I shook my head "No, I don't, I never have" I said calming her down, she nodded and sat back on the bed "So what's the problem?" she asked shrugging "Demons are meant to be extinct, there are a lot of bad demons, I was bit by one, so I'm technically half, but the rule still goes, when demons are found, good or bad their burnt alive" I said, her eyes widened "Justin doesn't know I'm a demon, Max told me that Justin is now a demon hunter, demons are level 10 monsters and if a junior wizard is to catch one of us they'll be rewarded greatly.

But they can't do it on their own, so the wizarding world have sent Justin a team of their best demon hunters to find one, he gets to work with them" I explained, she shook her head "They won't hurt you, I won't let em" she said firmly, I smiled "Max said the same" I said shaking my head "Look, I don't tell the truth often so you had best enjoy this. You're not just my little brothers girlfriend, you're my friend, and I never let anything bad happen to my friends" she said, I hugged her and she hugged back "Now, don't worry about Justin, I won't tell him about you, is it okay if I tell Harper?"

she asked hopefully, I nodded "Me, Harper and Max will figure out a way to keep you safe, now when are the demon hunters meant to arrive?" she asked, I shrugged "Couple of days depending on the traffic" I replied, she nodded "Okay c'mon let's plan" she said taking my hand and dragging me downstairs, we ran into the shop and I paused in horror, there were demon hunters everywhere "Cassie" Max exclaimed running over "You have to get out of here" he said nervously

"Max what are they doing here?" Alex asked panicked "I don't know they came early I guess" he said shrugging "Well if you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is a demon and these guys are demon hunters" Alex snapped, he glared "I know what she is and I know what they are, the best thing right now is to act casual" he said nervous, we all nodded and headed for the stairs, I accidently passed one of the detectors and it lit up like a Christmas tree "There's a demon here, it's one of those kids, get em!"

a guy shouted, we ran upstairs and locked the door "That won't hold em for long" Alex shouted, Max turned to me "Cassie you have to get out of here" he said taking my hands, I shook my head "No, I won't leave you" I said "I'll be fine, just go somewhere safe, please do it for me" he begged, I nodded and kissed him quickly "I love you" he said "Love you too" I said, I closed my eyes and flashed out of the apartment, and out of New York.


	31. Chapter 31

I carried the dead rabbit back to my trailer, ever since leaving the Russo's behind 2 weeks ago it hadn't been the same for me, I retired to the Translvanian Woods where I was turned and lived in my family's old trailer, there was no food here and if I knew monster hunters well enough they would be in the village somewhere, so I had been feeding off the blood of small animals ever since, I didn't enjoy it one bit but my inner demon did.

I dumped it down on the sidetable and fell back on my bed, I hadn't heard from anybody, not even Max and that killed me the most, the craving to see him became so much sometimes that I would scream at night at the pain it brought, it was as though the only thing able to calm me down was his magic, or just him in general

"Cassie!" I heard someone shout from outside in the distance, being a demon enhanced my hearing "Cassie it's me Alex!" the person shouted, I jumped out of my bed and flew out the door, I ran as fast as I could until I found her enar the mummie's old castle "Alex?" I asked, she turned around and smiled in relief "Your okay" she exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug,

I hugged her back just as tight missing my friend "Yeah I'm fine, how is everyone?" I asked pullign away enough to face her, she shrugged "We all miss you, Justin doesn't know why you left and I had to tell my parents, don't worry their fine with it we just want you home" she said, I smiled but it quickly fell "How's Max?" I asked, she had a look of sadness on her face

"He's not doing so well, he can't stop thinking about you Cassy, all he does is stare at this jar with 2 glowing orbs in it, and sometimes I hear him yelling in his sleep at night for you and none of us can do anything about it. He misses you so much Cass" she said, tears came to my eyes and one fell "I miss him too, I just wanna go home, Alex I hate it here I'm drinking rabbit's blood and I haven't spoken to anyone since I left I just feel so isolated and on my own"

I whimpered, she pulled me back into the hug "Well then it's a good thing you can come back now" she whispered, I gave her a look of surprise "What do you mean?" I asked confused "The hunters left, we convinced them the monitor was just messed up and they left with Justin, they took him to some monster hunter training thing for about a month, so you can come home"

she said smiling, I squealed "Yes!" I shouted spinning around, she laughed and pulled out her wand "Okay c'mon let's go" she said through chuckles, I held onto her hand as she transported us back to New York.

In a flash of rainbow colors I found myself back in the substation, I looked around and saw nobody here "Their upstairs c'mon" she exclaimed dragging me up the stairs, we got through the door and everyone looked up at us in shock "She's back" Alex exclaimed,

they all got up and I got hugs from everyone, except Max who was no where in sight "He's on the balcony" Theresa whispered, I gave her a gratefull smile and went out there, I closed the door quietly and noticed Max asleep on the chair, he had a blanket over him and I noticed him holding the orb jar, I smiled and crouched down next to him, he still looked like the same old Max I loved,

I felt a large tug in my chest and I gasped a little, but in the process I accidentaly grabbed his arm, his eyes shot open and he lunged forward "It's only me Max" I said loudly as he pulled out his wand, he still aimed it at me with a confused look in his eyes "No it's not, every night I have the same dream, this is just the same" he said, a tear ran down his cheek and it made me so sad

"Max it's me I swear" I said pleadingly "No it's not, every day for the past two weeks I had to hear monster hunters bragging about how they were gonna find and burn my girlfriend, she's dead" he whimpered "Max it's me...look" I said with tears falling down my own cheeks, I held out my palm and let a little pink flow of light out of my hand, it gracefully hovered in front of Max's face getting all of his attention,

my magic dissapeared in small dust particals and he turned back to me "Cassie?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "I'm home Max" I said tilting my head, he ran towards me and pulled me into a large hug, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist while nuzzling my face into his neck "It's really you" he sighed i relief, I nodded and felt him giving my neck small kisses

"Yes" I said facing him, we stared at each other for a few seconds until it became too much for me to deal with "Just kiss me Max" I said slightly annoyed, he smirked "Still feisty I see" he said, I rolled my eyes and his lips roughly pressed agains't my own, I moaned and let my eyes close, our kiss became more passionate with each second "Awww"

I heard from behind him, we both pulled away and turned our heads to see Alex,Jerry,Harper and Theresa watching us "Okay well you guys are gonna have to wait for your turn to spend time with her" Max said as he walked past his family still carrying me.

We got into my bedroom I had missed so much and he fell back on the bed bringing me with him, he didn't waste any time because as soon as we fell back he let out the magic and put his hands all over me, the craving came back just as worse as before only this time I was not holding it back,

I let out my own magic and ran my hands down his bare chest "I missed this" he whisperd huskily, I smiled and kissed his neck as he unbuttoned my jumpsuit "I know you did" I replied before connecting my lips with his own once more.


	32. Chapter 32

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked for a few seconds, I remembered where I was and smiled a little, I was home again, I snuggled more into the pillow and felt something or more someone pressed up against my back, I looked down to see an arm around my waist and I heard faint snoring,

I chuckled quietly and turned around, I came face to face with a sleeping Max and I stroked his cheek with my fingertips, he stirred a bit but eventually his eyes opened and he smiled "Mornin" he said pulling my closer to him "Hi, I had fun last night" I said biting my lip

"Me too, it had been so long" he said giving me an eskimo kiss, I giggled and he rolled us over so that I lying on top of him "Wanna go again?" he asked smirking, I thought for a moment "Hmm I dunno" I said teasing him, he raised his eyebrows "Maybe this'll help" he said, he pulled the sheet over us so that we were both underneath it, it felt like I was in a small tent

"What'r you up too?" I asked curiously, he merely smirked in response and I felt a strange tingling on my waist "And 3,2,1..." he said, once he reached one a large feeling ran through me, it felt amazing and I realised he had let the magic out without me knowing "Oh my god" I gasped, he chuckled at my response and I let my magic through only onto his chest,

his eyes closed and is back arched a bit off the bed "Hello anyone awake?" I heard Theresa's voice shout through my door, I stopped the magic and so did Max "Yeah we'll be out in a minute!" he shouted back "Alright don't be too long we still have a sub-station to run!"

she replied before I heard her walking away, I looked down at Max who looked a little peeved "Don't worry we can finish later, I'm not going anywhere" I said, he nodded "Good" he said pulling me down into a hug.

I was in the middle of taking someone's order when Alex came running in "Cassy we have to go right now" she said grabbing my hand, I pulled her back "Alex what's going on?" I asked in confusion "Justin's back early for some reason and he has the demon hunters with him" she explained, a feeling of fear filled my entire body "Okay just get me out of here, does Max know?"

I asked as she pulled me out of the building into the main street "Yes he's in there keeping them distracted now c'mon" she said pulling me once again, suddenly two men popped up in front of us "Where d'you think you'r goin' demon?" the one asked pulling out his monster monitor,

it lit up like a christmas tree and I panicked "Alex" I said nervously, she pulled out her wand but it dissapeared "What where's my wand?" she asked, the men motioned behind us and we both turned around, there in the middle of the street was Professor Crumbs "Good morning girls" he said in a dissapointed voice, my hands started to shake and I saw the rest of the Russo's and Harper came out of the sub-station,

it was then I realised everyone around us had froze, apart from the hunters and wizards of course and also Harper "I'm very sorry for this" Crumbs said, I faced the hunters who were coming at me with rope "This is rope but it's been soaked with dragon blood"

one of them said smirking, my eyes widened, dragon blood was what us demon's feared, when it touched our skin it burned like acid and completely halted our demon power, my eyes turned red and I threw my arm out facing my palm at the men, they hit the wall dropping everything including the rope, my hand started to slowly close and they were choking to keep the air in their lungs

"Cassy stop!" Alex shouted, I tried but I couldn't, the demon in me wouldn't let it happen "Max!" she shouted, I felt someone press up agains't me from behind "Cassy it's me, I know you can hear me, let 'em go baby I won't let them hurt you" he whispered in my ear,

I strugglingly let the men go and they fell to the floor gasping "Good girl Cassy" Max said pulling me into a hug "Max" Crumbs said, we both faced him "I'm afraid we have to take Cassy" he said with sympathy, I froze up and Max held me tighter "No, I won't let you take her"

he said, Alex stood next to me "Neither will I" she said firmly "You'r family are in enough trouble as it is, helping to keep a demon hidden could have all you'r powers taken away, unless you give her to us now" he explained, I knew I couldn't let it happen, it wouldn't be fair to them "You guys..." I started pulling away from Max and facing him and Alex

"You've been amazing to me, but I can't let your powers be taken away, it wouldn't be right" I said "Cassy I don't care I would give them up, for you I'd do it" he exclaimed, a tear fell down my cheek "I know you would, but I won't let you, so I'm going to go with them weather you like it or not" I said, tears filled his eyes and Alex shook her head

"I don't wanna go, I know what'll happen if I do but I am not having you guys in trouble for me, it ain't right" I said, Alex looked down and Max sighed, I faced him "Look I love you okay? But you can't keep protecting me Max" I said, he nodded "Cassy" Crumbs said, I looked at him "It's time" he said sighing "It's going to happen isn't it? I'm gonna..."

I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence "I'm afraid so dear" he said, I sighed and held back a sob "Can I just say good bye, it's the least you could do" I said, he nodded "I'll be waiting and keeping an eye, if you dissapear it would be worse for the Russo's" he said, I nodded and while he sat on a bench the rest of the Russo's ran up to me "Cassy, I don't know what to say"

Justin said looking guilty, I smiled a little "It ain't your fault Justin you didn't know I was a demon, side's it was bound to happen anyhow" I said, he nodded and I hugged him along with everyone else, when it finally got to Max I didn't know what to do "So this is it, you'r not coming back this time" he said, I shook my head "And you won't let me stop it" he added,

I tilted my head and sighed "Max I'm tired, honestly I'm so tired of fearing for my life all the time, you've been so good to me and we've had so much fun together..." I walked closer to him and put my hands on his neck "...And I love you so much, but I have to go this time" I finished,

he released a tear and put his hands on my waist "But you'r the only girl who didn't care about my grossness, or dumbness, you liked me even though I was all of that and didn't care one bit" he said, I chuckled "I know. Max I don't wanna die, especially not this way but if I go now it'll only make it harder for you'r family and I won't let that happen"

I said, he nodded and rested his forhead on my own "I'm gonna miss you so much" he said, I smiled through tears "I love you" I said "And I love you too" he said, I gave him a quick kiss before pulling away, Max walked over to his family and I stood in front of Crumbs "I'm afraid we have to bind you'r wrists my dear" he said motioning to the dragon blood soaked rope,

I nodded and the two hunters who had finally gotten their breath back picked it up "Little bitch" the one hissed tying my wrists together with the rope, I held back a scream and whimpered instead at the burning pain in my wrists, steam rose up from them and I saw Max lung towards the men

"No Max" Justin said holding him back with the help of their father "Let me go!" he shouted struggling agains't them, I took one last look at Max before we flashed out.

**AN: Just a note to say this is not the end of the story, promise x**


	33. Chapter 33

One Week Later

It had been a week since they took Cassy away but to the Russo's it seemed longer, everything seemed darker and it didn't help that they kept her room in the same place, when it was suggested that they get rid of it Max had thrown a fit, nearly creating a tornado in the house and had locked himself in there "We need to get him out of that room" Jerry said wiping down the tables of the sub-station

"We can't he's put up a spell so that no one can get in" Justin said still feeling as though it was his fault Cassy was gone, it had turned out the monster hunters hadn't left for good only made it seem that way to see if Cassy would come back, and when she did they found out easily, they had tricked Justin into setting up secret wizard camera's around the sub-station

"Someone need's to try and talk to him, he hasn't come out of there since Crumbs gave him Cassy's necklace" Theresa said, after Cassy's cremation Crumb's had given Max Cassy's red demon necklace, apparently she had wanted him to have it "Well somone need's to talk to him" Jerry said glancing at his family, Alex nodded "I will, we were both really close with her maybe I can get through to him" she said taking off her apron.

Alex slowly gave Cassy's bedroom door a knock "Max it's Alex, can I come in?" she asked, she got no reply "Max please she was my friend this is affecting me as much as you" she said, she heard a flash noise and she suddenly transported into the room, Alex turned around to see Max in the middle of Cassy's bed leaning agains't the heaboard with her necklace dangling from his hands

"Oh Max" Alex said feeling very sorry for her brother, everything in Cassy's room still looked the same "Max, you can't keep living like this" she said sitting next to him on the bed "I can't help it Alex, she was like my best friend as well as my girlfriend, everyone else got creeped out by how gross I was or how dumb I could be but not her. No she stayed by me despite all that and now she's gone"

he said quietly, he cleared his throat and Alex looked down at Cassy's necklace "She really loved that didn't she?" she asked, Max smiled a little and held it up "Yeah, she said it helped keep her demon in check" he explained "Max I know you don't wanna hear this right now but you have to move on" Alex said, when he looked as though he was about to protest she stopped him

"Don't say anything because you know I'm right, d'you think Cassy would want you doing this? Sitting around waiting? Max as much as I don't wanna say this she's not coming back this time, and sooner or later you'r gonna have to face it" she said telling him how it is,

Max looked at his older sister with teary eyes "I really miss her Alex, I keep telling myself she won't come back and when I do I get the mental image of what they did to her and it tears me apart, doesn't help that her magic is ripping" he said, Alex nodded "Max you have to try, don't forget about her, none of us will but move on Max, if it helps we won't get rid of her room, but just think about it Max"

she said before flashing out, Max looked around the room and sighed, he knew Alex was right as much as he didn't want to admit it, he slowly got off the bed and put her necklace in the middle of it before opening the door, Max stood in the doorway and looked around once more "Goodbye Cassy" he whispered before shutting it.


	34. Chapter 34

1 Month Later ...

"I'm sorry Max" Justin said dropping his wand on the floor, he hugged Juliet and they both walked back to the dark side "Alex there's still two of us, please stay with me" Max begged looking at his sister "What's the point Max? Our combined powers won't be strong enough"

she said dropping her own wand and letting Mason lead her to the other side, Max looked down at his wand in thought, he didn't want to join the dark side, but after seeing that Gorog could bring Juliet back he wondered if he could do the same for Cassy, Max hadn't gotten over and wasn't sure if he ever would, but if there's was a chance to get her back he would do it "Max?"

Gorog asked hopefully, Max lifted his head "I will join you" he said, Gorog was about to cheer when Max cut him off "On one condition" he added, Gorog rolled his eyes "Fine, one request" he said boredly, Max sighed "C..Can you bring her back?" he asked,

Gorog was confused for a moment before he remembered what had happened to Max's old girlfriend "I can, it's an easy spell" he said, Max's hopefullness came back "You bring her back, and I'll join you" he said, Gorog nodded "Alright Max we have a deal" he said nodding, Max nodded back trying to keep his emotions in check, just incase it all went wrong and Gorog was lying

"You bring her back first" he said, Gorog groaned "Fine" he said, he aimed his palms at a space in the middle and a bright black mist filled the space, there were flashes of purple lightening in the middle, Max stood back and squnited to see through the black fog, he could see a faint shape that became clearer and clearer, he lit up when all of the fog cleared out, revealing Cassy,

who didn't even have a slight scratch on her "Cass?" he asked hopefully, she looked around the room in confusion for a moment before setting her focus on Max "Max?" she asked, he nodded and ran forward placing his hands on her neck "Yeah it's me" he said holding back tears,

she sighed in relief and hugged him tight, he hugged her back and moved them both over to the dark side making sure to drop his wand on the floor as he went "Oh boy I have finally defeated the power of the Russo's" Gorog exclaimed holding up all three wizard wands, while everyone on the other side cheered Alex, Max and Justin stepped forward

"Hear these three Russo's cry be gone Gorog, Vaporize" they in syn while placing one hand on top of the other, the hands glew a bright gold colour and Gorog stared in confusion, in a few seconds Gorog screamed as he vaporized leaving behind a bunch of floating black feathers, the Russo children picked up their wands in happiness and turned to the others,

a flash of magic ran through the remaining group bringing them back to their previous selves, while Alex had her moment with Mason and Justin with Juliet Cassy turned around too face Max "Max" she exclaimed, they both ran towards each other and he caught her as she jumped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck "You'r back"

he sighed nuzzling her neck, she faced him "And this time I'm not going anywhere, when Gorog brought me back he only brought my soul back, he somehow left the demon soul in hell" she said, Max smiled and spun her round for a second "I suppose you want this back" he said, she gave him a confused look and he pulled her demon necklace out of his pocket,

Cassy stood on her feet and took it from him "I don't need it anymore, and it only brings back bad memory's for me, so..." she dropped the necklace on the floor and raised her foot before bringing it down hard on the necklace,

a small red flash appeared there before the necklace burst into flames and dissapeared leaving crispy black pieces on the floor, Cassy turned back to Max and hugged him once more "Wait are you still a wizard?" he asked, she smirked "Best country wizard around sweetheart" she said, he chuckled and pulled her back into the hug.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mr Hune you can't kick us out" Jerry said as he and Theresa followed a man in a suit out of the sub-station "I can do anything I want I own the building" Mr Hune said smiling "Dad why are you yelling at the landlord, remember we put holes in the walls and we cover them with posters"

Alex said quietly to her father, I chuckled "Alex, we're being evicted" Theresa said angrily "Oh evicted sounds so mean, I prefer to say 'Giving you a chance to live somewhere that's not here" Mr Hune said "That's still mean you just said it in a nice way" Justin said, Mr Hune shrugged

"Listen Mr Hune our sub-station provides a valuable service to the community, I mean where else are people gonna eat when they wanna call in sick to work the next day?" Alex asked, I smiled a little "Mr Hune you don't wanna kick my family out on the street, just look at them"

Jerry said motioning to us, I looked at everyone and they all had sad faces apart from Max who was smiling weirdly "Look if your dad hadn't sold me this building in 1957 then we wouldn't be in this mess, so blame yah dad not me" Mr Hune said "Nice going dad"

Max said, we all looked at him "No his dad our grandpa" Alex said "Oh Grandpa Russo I love him. He always pulls a jelly bean outta my ear when I see him. Cuz I always got one in there" Max said pulling a red jelly bean out of his ear, my eyes widened a little but soon went back to normal

"You have 30 days to pack up and get out" Mr Hune said, the others went in and Max jogged up to him "Wait, would this jelly bean change your mind?" he asked "15 Days" the man said before walking away, I groaned "I got us 15 days, 15 days" Max said excitedly,

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the sub-station "We can't lose our home, I just had a bunch of return address stickers printed up" Justin whined, I sat down at the counted but turned so I was facing them all "Look maybe this is a good thing, maybe we can finally move somewhere where we don't have a spiral staircase where customers can walk directly into our living room"

Theresa said annoyed "Theresa we can find another home, the real problem is we can't find another lair" Jerry explained "That's righ if we lose the lair we lose all contact with the wizard world" Justin said "How are we gonna get there without a portal?" Alex asked "You won't" I said, they all looked at me "My old lair was trashed remember? When my parents tried to steal yours? Well you can't find another way there I tried"

I said sadly "Well why don't we just shrink down our lair with our magic stick thingy's and then pack it in a suitcase" Max said, we all gave him a weird look "Magic stick thingys? Their called wands Max, what's the matter with you?" Jerry asked

"I shrunk my brain down so I could fit in more jelly beans" Max explained, I rolled my eyes "Well make it big again" Jerry said, Max pulled put his wand and aimed it at his head, in a blue flash red jelly beans started puring out of his ear "Look we can't shrink the lair, my great great grandfather chose this place for the Russo family wizard lair and we're not alowed to move it"

Jerry said "Actually dad there's a solution, we can appeal to the wizard council...C'mon to the lair" Justin said quite excitedly, everyone minus Alex followed him in "Really we're gonna follow someone that says 'To the lair?" Alex asked in disbelief, I chuckled and walked into the lair to find Justin on the abracadoodler phone thingy "Abracadoodler one lair relocation application please"

he said, it popped up on the screen and he hung up "Okay page one, of 4000 c'mon" he exclaimed annoyed "Man that's gonna take you guys months to fill out" Alex groaned, I rolled my eyes "We don't have months we have 15 days" Jerry said "15 days, .welcome" Max said smiling "Okay this is just rediculous why don't we just go back in time and tell grandpa not to sell the building to Lenny Hune?"

Alex suggested "She does have a point" I said in thought "Girls time travelling can be very hazardous whatever we do in the past could negatively effect the present day, by causing ripples in the fabric of time" Justin said "Besides we don't even have to worry about that because we don't even have a time travel device" he added "Actually we do" Jerry admitted "Come again?"

Justin said nervously "I didn't wanna tell you guys about it because I didn't want any of you to be tempted..." Jerry started while going into a large wooden chest "...But now it seems like our only option" he said putting a ball with a skull in it on the table "Wow we're gonna time travel through a mysterious crystal orb, looks like it didn't work out to well for the last guy" Max said,

I laughed a little "No no no honey this is actually a bowling ball your father bought when he was gonna go pro" Theresa said taking the ball from Max, I sat down on the desk and Jerry popped up "That could still happen Theresa" he said pulling something out of the box

"Here it is my first time machine" he said putting the object down on the table, it looked like a kids toy "The time travelling device looks like a kid toy?" Justin asked in confusion "That could be dangerous can you imagine how many kids must be lost in time right now?" he asked, I thought about it and it did seem a little iffy "There you guys are" we all turned to the entrance to see Harper

"Wait a minute, is this a meeting about me because you all agreed to let me stay in the basement until I graduate just let it go" she said "Harper we have to go back in time to save the lair you in?" Alex asked walking over to Harper "Well it's been a while since I been on a mad-cap adventure with you guys, why not?" Harper said shrugging "So grandpa sold the building in 1957 right?"

Alex asked picking up the time-travel machine "No wait guys there's a safer alternative here I mean look were on page three" Justin said motioning to the abracadoodler "Okay everybody were leaving" Alex said moving the spinner around "Where to?" Max asked "1957" She replied "I've heard of that place" he said, Alex pushed the button and Justin ran over "No Alex what are you doing?"

he asked bumping into her, the whole room started spinning but finally stopped, I realised the room was slightly darker but there were disco lights everywhere, I also noticed my clothes were different, but nice "Wait this isn't 1957, we travelled to 1977 Justin you must've bumped the arrow when you got all grabby with this thing" Alex exclaimed annoyed "'m only trying to save our universe"

he hissed "Jerry we know this song, c'mon lets shake our groove things before we go" Theresa said, they all walked down onto the dancefloor but I stayed by the stairs, dancing really wasn't my thing "No nobody's shaking their groove things" Justin exclaimed 'Oh c'mon Justin we can't let these fine threads go to waste let's boogie" Harper said "We could change the future we need to get out of here...I do love this song though"

Justin said suddenly changing his mind, they all suddenly started dancing and I laughed "Okay that's enough of the bump let's go" Alex said grabbing the time-machine, she pushed the button again and the room once again spun, only this time the sub-staton was a little brighter and our clothes were deffinatly different "Hey, this is my dad's old diner" Jerry exclaimed looking around,

I looked around too and it was actually pretty cool "Yeah I've seen this place in pictures, should've kept it black and white" Max said "Nice glasses nerd" Alex said to Justin, I chuckled and sat down at one of the tables "Actually in the 50's were called point dexters, but your still annoying" he replied "Hey customers" someone exclaimed, I looked to see a guy at the counter

"Can I interest you in a special? Hamburger soup, and incase your wondering it has nothing to do with yesterdays special, Hamburgers" he said, I rolled my eyes "He's brilliant" Jerry whispered to us "Yep, he's deffinatly your dad, dad" Alex said, Jerry steped forward and hugged the guy "Oh no please don't hurt me all the cash is in the register" the guy said scared

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your son" Jerry said pulling away, the guy looked very confused "What? I don't have any kids I'm not even married and your older than me" the guy said, he noticed Alex holding the time machine "Wait, is that a 'My first time machine?" he asked, Jerry took it from Alex "Yes, we used it to travel from the future, you gave this to me as part of my wizard training" Jerry explained

"I did? You are my son..YES I'M NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE!" the guy shouted, I chuckled "Uh grandpa I'm waiting" Max said pointing to his ear "For what?" The guy asked "For you to pull the jelly bean out of my ear" Max said "Tell me I'm not related to this one" the man said turning to Jerry

"Uh this is your grandson Max" Jerry said, the man shook hands with Max "And this is your other grandson Justin, and this is your grandaughter Alex" he said introducing his young father to his grandchildren "And I'm Harper I'm just a friend who lives in their basement" Harper said "The basement? So in the future they get rid of the ghosts?" the guy asked hopefully

"I told you people I wasn't seeing things" Harper exclaimed "Nice to see you Hank, I'm Theresa" Theresa said, he took hold of her hand and kissed it "Are you my uh wife in the future?" the man who's name I guessed was Hank asked flirtily "No dad actually she's my wife in the future" Jerry said "Well is my wife as beautiful as her?" Hank asked "Well a lot of people say I look just like mom"

Jerry said "Oh jeepers" Hank said "Oh and before we forget this is Cassy, Max's girlfriend" Theresa said, Hank looked at me and I waved a little "Wow, she's a pretty one. How did he get her?" Hank asked, "Very long story" I said shaking my head, he nodded "Anyway after all that time travel you guys must be hungry, why don't you take a seat and I'll cook yah some grub"

he offered "Oh how much for a bottle of water?" Harper asked "You want me to fill a bottle with water and charge you for it? Okay but it sounds a little cooky" Hank said smiling "Oh yeah see in the future people pay a ton..." Justin shushed Harper causing her to stop in her sentence "Your messing with the fabric of time, no more talking about the future. Okay let's get down to buisness, Grandpa sometimes this year a man named Lenny Hune will offer to buy your building"

Justin said "And don't sell it to him, he's going to evict us in the future and our wizard lair will dissapear" Alex said "No lair? Well a wizard without a lair is like a telephone without a cord. Don't worry kids your grandpa will not sell this building to Lenny Hune, wow, grandpa ain't that a kick?" Hank asked chuckling, Max nodded "Well okay guys let's get outta here before someone tells grandpa about the internet"

Justin said "What's the internet?" Hank asked "I've said too much" Justin whispered coming over to us, I notice a girl walk trough with a poodle and I imediately walked over to it "Can I?" I asked the girl while motioning to the poodle, she nodded and I crouched down to pet it "Oh look a poodle, yah know your skirt would look so much better with the poodle on it" Harper said to her,

she nodded and I let her carry on "Oh no Cassy" Harper said nervously, I turned around to see the others gone "Oh great, how about we have some fun?While we wait for them I mean" I asked hopefully, she thought for a moment before nodding "Sure, hey I have no idea how long it's gonna be before they come back, can we enroll into Tribeca Prep now? I don't wanna jeapordize my attendance record" she said, I rolled my eyes

"Harper it's the 50's" I said, she shrugged "Please" she begged, I thought for a moment "Okay on one condition" I said, she nodded "We have ourselves some fun first" I said, she nodded "Deal, where d'you wanna go?" she asked, I shrugged "How about we enroll into the school first, then I wanna go to those movie thingys yah know the drive in ones" I said, she nodded "This is gonna be awesome" she exclaimed, I chuckled and we both left the sub-station.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been a couple of weeks since me and Harper were left here but so far everything was amazing, she invented the poodle on the skirt and we both became insanely popular for it, and I mean seriously popular we had people doing stuff for us and even had boys after us it was amazing, the only bad thing about it was the fact I missed Max and honestly I didn't think they were coming back at all

"...So I say yah betta cool it daddio cuz yah cruisin' for a bruisin'" Harper said, we all laughed "Harper?" I heard a familiar voice asked, I turned around to see Alex watching us in confusion "We gotta scram girls" Harper said motioning to me aswell, the girls cleared a path for us and Harper ran over to Alex hugging her tight "Oh Alex you came back for me...now get outta heah"

she said suddenly changing her attitude "Well it's nice to see you too" Alex said sarcastically "Look me an' Cassy are super popular heah, those poodle were our idea the girls love us an' do whatever we say I am not going back" Harper said firmly "Girls your life is in the future, if you stayed here you won't exist and we'd never be friends, and Cassy you'd ave never met Max"

Alex said, I looked down at the floor and sighed "I'm actually okay with that" Harper said nodding, I looked back up and saw Max with Tommy and the boys, he started high fiving them and I rolled my eyes "Hey girls, yah know were goin' down to the mall shop tonight, your comin' right?"

Tommy asked leaning agains't Harper and glancing at us both "Sure Tommy" Harper said smiling, he looked at meand I shrugged "Sure" I said "Wait you hang out at the mall shop?" Alex asked "Yeah the whole school hangs out there" I said, Alex got a look of thought on her face

"The whole school huh?" she asked, I nodded and she jumped up on the bench "Hey everybody Cassy and Harper got a new hang out, the Waverly diner be there or be square" she announced, I smiled and everybody started talking about it "Yah see what I did there? I can fit in too" she said excitedly, Harper crossed her arms and pouted "Alex what are you doing?"

Justin whispered "I'm getting customers and saving our lair" she said "See yah tonight" she said loudly for everyone to hear "This is very risky, so one day I'm gonna put a note in a time capsule so everyone knows I wasn't a part of this" Justin said, we all started walking out and I was suddenly pulled back "Cassy your okay" Max said relieved, I sighed

"Well honestly I didn't think you would come back for me" I replied shrugging, I tried walking away again but he yanked me back "What d'you mean Cassy of course I'd come back for you" he said, I shook my head "Max it's been about 6 weeks since you guys left us here" I said, his eyes widened "It couldn't be we were only in the future for a few minutes" he said confused

"Well it's different here, how long did it take you to realiase I was gone?" I asked knowingly, he sighed and looked around for a moment "You didn't notice did you?" I asked, he looked back at me "It doesn't matter Cass I came back didn't I?" he asked getting a bit annoyed

"Yes it does matter, you say you love me enough times but you seem to not notice when I'm gone, what would've happened if everyone had forgotton about me and Harper? You would'nt have noticed either" I said, he glared "Yes I would have" he snapped, I shrugged "Doesn't matter now anyway, we got places to be" I said walking away.

We were all in the sub-station later on and everyone looked bored "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hank asked "Positive if kids have fun at your diner it'll be their regular hang out and you'll stay in buisness" Alex said reasuringly "But no one's having any fun" Jerry pointed out "Oh no, Tommy doesn't look happy, and when Tommy's not happy no one's happy,

he's almost as popular as me an' Cassy" Harper said smiling, I smiled a little aswell "Hey Harper why you guys hangin' out here? That jukebox doesn't even work let's motor" Tommy said, I actually got up to leave but Alex stopped us "Wait we have music" she said "We do?" Justin asked "Max has an MP3 player, how good are you at re-wiring electronic stuff?" Alex asked him

"Advanced" he replied "Well hook it up to the jukebox Max find a good playlist we need to get this party started" Alex said "Harper what happened to all my songs I don't know any of these" Max said scrolling through his song list "Your songs must've changed when you travelled back to the 50's" she explained "Who's this elvis guy? He'll never get far with a name like that"

he said before going over to Justin "Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain" I said to myself, Harper nodded in agreement "Okay c'mon everybody lets dance" Alex said, she and the others minus me started to dance but Harper had to stop because of her shoes "Why isn't anybody dancing with us?" Theresa asked "Because were not Harper or Cassy, they do whatever the little miss popularity's do"

Alex said annoyed, she suddenly came over to me and Harper "Girls you have to dance with us it's our only way to save this place" Alex said pleadingly "Fine but if I'm gonna dance these puppies gotta run free" Harper said motioning to her feet, Alex turned to me "Cassy?" she asked, I shook my head "I don't dance" I said firmly "C'mon Cassy please" she begged, I sighed "Sorry"

I said shrugging "Well if Cassy's not dancing then I'm not, we do everything together or not at all" Harper said "Harper I'm your best friend" Alex said, Harper shrugged "I know but if it's just me then people won't follow, what happens is when one person does something you need another to follow, one of the populars, that's how we got the skirts popular" she explained, Alex nodded "Cassy please please" she begged, I sighed and nodded "Fine" I said giving in, she smiled and I took off my shoes to make it easier

"C'mon Cass" Harper said grabbing my hand, she pulled into the middle "Just follow" she said, I nodded and copied her moves "Hey everybody dig what the girls are doin', dancing in their socks, that's keen" I heard Tommy say, I winked at Harper and she smiled, everyone soon joined in I had to admit it was quite fun "This place is boss girls, were gonna call that a sock-hop and this our regular hang out"

Tommy said happily, I chuckled and put my shoes back on "Cassy, you comin' back with us or d'you wanna stay here?" Max asked standing in front of me, he looked a bit depressed "I don't know, what d'you want me to do?" I asked leaning back, he shrugged "I want you to come back, and I'm sorry I didn't notice you were gone" he said, I nodded "Yeah I kinda freaked out a bit too much on yah"

I said shrugging, he smiled "Your deffinatly coming back?" he asked, I nodded "Yes, as long as you don't leave me again yah idiot" I said hitting his shoulder "Okay I swear I won't forget you this time" he said hugging me, I hugged back and it was time to go "Bye" they all said to their grandfather, he waved and Max pulled me into the lair.

In a flash I was back in the lair, my clothes were how they were when we left and I never realised how much I missed them "Our lair, oh our beautiful lair, oh the dust and the mouldy smell" Justin said inahling deeply, he started coughing and I laughed "Oh page 5 out of 4000, who was right about time travel...Me" Alex sang raising her hand "Let's go check out the sub-station"

Jerry said, they all ran out and I slowly followed "Excuse me, who are you?" Justin asked a blonde guy with a jumpsuit on, he was carrying a mop "I'm the janitor, Lenny Hune junior" the kid replied in a duh tone "Lenny Hune junior, does your dad own the building?"

Jerry asked hoping it wasn't true "Course not, you do" Lenny Jr replied "My dad owns the janitor service, well I'm done for the day, gimme a Max" Lenny Jr said holding his hand up for a high five "Max? Don't you mean a high five?" Theresa asked in confusion "What's a high five? Oh forget it you left me hanging too long" Lenny said walking out, we all turned to Max "What?"

he asked "Oh c'mon gimme a me" he said holding his hand up, I rolled my eyes and high fived it "Well Justin I hope you've learned a valuable lesson, you can go back in time and fix something without causing any real problems" Alex said smiling "Really? Where's Harper?" Justin asked knowingly, I looked around and realised we had left her back in the 50's

"Okay well let's go back and get her" Alex said, they all crowded around her "I'm actually gonna stay here" I said sitting on the counter "Me too, we have some things to do" Max said looking at me and biting his lip slightly "Okay" Alex said shrugging, they flashed out and I turned to Max "I was not going back there and risking getting stuck in the 50's again" I said jumping off the counter,

I was about to go upstairs when I was suddenly pulled back again "You know I wouldn't leave you there on purpose" he said playing with a strand of my hair, I nodded "I know" I said, he looked around for a moment "You wanna?" he clicked his tongue and I knew what he was talking about "Here?" I asked, he shrugged "Why not? Could go upstairs" he said, I nodded "Let's go" I said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

"Look I don't know what to tell you, that water balloon fell out of nowhere" Alex said innocently, I gave her a knowing look "Of course it did" I replied sarcastically, we turned the corner and I spotted Harper surrounded by a few young children reading a familiar looking book "Oh god she's not" I said in realisation, Alex's eyes widened as she recognized the book also

"Harper. What are you doing?" Alex asked "I'm reading to kids, it looks good on my application to do this junk" Harper shrugged, I rolled my eyes and Alex pulled her to the side "That is my wizard story book, if you read from it you become part of the story" she explained "Well luckily I didn't get very far, I just got to the part about the wicked stepmother" Harper said,

in a flash Alex and I were in the lair and Harper was on the abracadoodler "She's in the story isn't she?" Alex asked slightly annoyed, I nodded and hopped up to sit on the table "Might as well watch the show" Alex muttered sitting next to me, I waved my hand and a bucket of popcorn appeared in front of us "Good call" she said grabbing a handfull, I shrugged and grabbed some myself

"And you must be my evil step-mom" Harper said on the screen, she was in the living room of the apartment and so was Theresa "Evil how dare you, I prefer to be called wicked" she said cheerfully "Now go get the footbath you're going to do my toes. And you might wanna save the water so that you have something to eat for dinner" she said before going to the fridge, I grimaced "Your mom's pretty evil in this story" I commented grabbing some more popcorn "I know right?" Alex said chuckling

"Harperella!" Justin exclaimed skipping down the stairs followed by Max "It's time for you to clean my dirty laundry" he said holding a basket "C'mon I am not gonna do your laundry" Harper said tilting her head "Of course you're going to do their laundry. Their your evil step-brothers" Theresa said "And don't forget to starch my socks and powder my undies. I like a pre-powdered undie" Justin said handing her the basket "Here Harperella brush" Max demanded handing her a hair brush

"Oh thanks" Harper said brushing her own hair "Not your hair mine" Max exclaimed, Harper sighed but brushed his hair "Alright now after you get the bug out I want you to feed them, bathe them and put 'em to bed" he said "Wow you're even weirded in the story" Harper said throwing the brush into the basket "You try to do something nice for kids and you end up a nanny for bugs" she muttered glaring at Max, the story seemed to fastforward and it stopped with Harper scrubbing the sub-station floor

"Gotta love the fast forward button" Alex said smiling, I chuckled and shook my head "Man this story stinks, I don't wanna be Cinderella. Where's my fairy godmother?" Harper asked herself, in a flash I found myself in the ub-station along with Alex "I guess were the fair godmothers" I said sighing "It's about time you called for us" Alex said with the popcorn next to her "I have two fairy godmothers?" Harper asked getting to her feet "Apparently you do" I shrugged "I gotta say I'm surprised Alex is one" she admitted

"What it's not that big of a stretch I've seen people be nice before" Alex said rolling her eyes "Would you please get me out of this story? Your family are being way ruder than' usual. Well your mom's about the same" Harper said in thought "Sorry there's nothing we can do, the whole fairy tale has to be played out until the end it can't be stopped" Alex explained sitting on the stool

"You're saying I'm stuck here?" Harper asked with wide eyes "Pretty much. But c'mon Harper it's not that bad I mean soon you're gonna be a princess. It'll be fine" I reaured hopping up onto the counter "This is a magic story. Nothing is ever fine when magic is involved" Harper replied "And that's why our lives are so exciting. Bye" Alex said before flashing out "You sure there's nothing you can do Cassy?" she asked pleadingly, I shrugged and gave her a sympathetic look

"Sorry Harper. But if you need me or Alex just call" I said, she nodded and I clicked my fingers flashing myself back to the lair "She seems miserable" I told Alex as I sat down on the desk again "She'll be fine, the good parts coming up anyways" she said still eating the popcorn "So if were fairy godmothers does it mean we have to serve other people?" I asked curiously, Alex shrugged "Not sure, we'll have to wait and see" she said, I nodded and a letter appeared in front of her face

"What the heck?" Alex exclaimed holding it in her hands "Who the hells Pinochio?" she asked with a confused look, I chuckled "He's a puppet. Why?" I asked amused "I have to go listen to his reason for becoming a real boy. I am not cut out to be a fairy godmother" she said before flashing away, I chuckled and turned back to the screen, Harper was in the living room alone and she looked quite annoyed

"Alex? Cassy?...Fairy Godmothers!" she shouted, I clicked my fingers and appeared in the living room on the couch "Hey Harper" I greeted "Where have you been? Where's Alex?" she asked looking around, I shrugged and stood up "She's dealing with a puppet. Anyway how's the story so far?" I asked opening the fridge "Horrible I hate it" she exclaimed, I nodded and pulled out a soda

"Can you please help me?" she begged, I sighed "Okay, what part of the story are you on?" I asked taking a sip "Well everyone just went to the royal dance" she said motioning to the door, I nodded "Aweome, this is the part where we get to give you a huge makeovber" I said slightly excited "Oooh this is my favourite part of the story. Make me a princess" she said switching from snappy to happy,

I nodded and walked over to the couch area "Alright" I shrugged, I aimed my palms at her clothes and a pink orb expanded to create a forcefield around her, it dissapeared in a few seconds and Harper was left wearing a purple ballgown, purple satin gloves and a diamond tiara "Sweet. But where's your wand?" she asked confused "Country wizards rock at hand magic" I explained, she nodded

"Okay, what about my shoes?" she asked glancing at her bare feet "Glass slippers right?" I asked trying to remember the story, she nodded in confirmation "Okay here we go" I muttered, I pointed a finger towards the floor and magic streamed down to create two clear glass slippers "Viola" I said proudly, I heard something flash behind me and I looked to see Alex

"How's the puppet?" I asked, she groaned "He's such a little liar. Turned him into a boy and he sang the truth as he skipped away" she exclaimed, I nodded and she noticed Harper "Wow you look so pretty" she commented, Harper smiled "Time to go downstairs and turn some random object into a carriage" I said, she nodded and we walked downstairs "Okay let's get you to the party. But first I'm gonna need that" Alex said motioning to the Hot Dog cart

"Oh are you gonna turn the hot dog stand into something romantic to take me to the ball?" Harper asked excitedly "No I'm hungry. But that wouldn't be a bad idea" Alex said pulling out her wand, she aimed it at the stand and it turned into a small carriage with some guy on a bike to control it

"Remember be back by midnight, if not the spell will be broken and you'll be riding a hot dog cart back here" Alex said, Harper nodded and hoped into the carriage "Alright well here I go I'm off to the ball" she said waving, the guy started peddling and he stopped a few feet away "Why'd he stop?" she asked confused "You're there it's in the sub-station. Have fun" Alex said cheerfully,

I chuckled and Harper struggled to get out of the carriage "Oh my god" I groaned walking over to Harper, I took hold of her hands and pulled her out of the carriage "Thanks Cassy" she said smoothing down her dress, I nodded "Any time...well sort of. Anyway get to the ball" I said pointing to the sub-station doors, she nodded and walked in

"So...we either go back into the lair or we go in and watch it live" I said turning to Alex, she thought for a moment "I think we should go in" she said, I nodded in agreement and we entered the sub-station, Harper was currently dancing to some old acoustic music with Zeke who I assumed was the prince

"Harpers so beautifull" Alex said also watching the dancin, some guy walked past us with a tray of punch and her attention immediatly shifted to the drinks, I laughed and shook my head "Hey babe wanna make out?" a familiar voice asked, I looked beside me to see Max

"Great, the stuck up version of my boyfriend" I muttered sighing, I glanced at Harper who was busy with Zeke and Alex who was at a table drinking punch "Eh what the hell" I shrugged, I turned to Max and he took my hand leading me behind the staircase.


	38. Chapter 38

I was busy pinned agains't the wall with my legs locked around Max's waist when the clock chimed, his lips moved down my neck and I glanced at the clock...it was 11:59 "Oh crap" I sighed, I looked to see Harper sprint out the door succesfully leaving one glass slipper behind "What?" Max asked pulling his mouth away from my neck, I groaned "I have to go sweetie" I said dissapointedly,

I jumped down from him but he still kept me pinned agains't the wall "Will I see you again?" he asked panting, I shrugged "Uh maybe" I squeaked, he nodded and kissed me again, his tongue slid into my mouth and I couldn't find it in me to pull away "Hey other fairy godmother!" Alex shouted/Whispered, I looked at her and she motioned to the door

"Mind pulling your tongue out of my little brothers mouth long enough to get Harper back?" she exclaimed disgustedly, I nodded "Yeah I'll be right there" I replied, I gently pushed Max away and followed Alex outside, Harper was still there but she looked nervous "Where's my carriage? I need to get to the end of this story so I can get back to my own twisted life" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Well the carriage should still be here it's not Midnight yet" I said confused, I heard loud male screaming and I looked to see Justin, Max and Zeke run around the corner, they ran our way and I noticed they had pig noses "You guys have to run he's still coming for us" Justin exclaimed, they ran into the sub-station squealing and screaming "Well this story took a weird turn" Alex said in thought

"Yeah this is not how it's supposed to go what are the three little pigs doing in the Cinderella story?" Harper asked "Oh no. There's a bunch of pages missing from my book. It goes right from Cinderella to the 3 little pigs, we mashed up two stories together" Alex exclaimed "Well of course we did I knew magic was gonna mess this up" Harper said nervously "Guys get inside he'll eat you too" Max said coming out

"Who?" I asked shaking my head "The big bad wolf" he said pointing to the end of the street, we all looked to see Mason wolfed out and growling "Mason?" Harper asked with raised eyebrows "Well it does make sense I mean he's a werewolf" Alex pointed out, I nodded "Well he ate one of your last boyfriends so let's go" Harper said dragging us into the sub-station, they closed the doors and leaned agains't it

"Open your doors or I'll huff and puff and I'll blow your..." Mason paused and looked at the building "What is this place?" he asked "The Waverly Sub-Station" Alex replied "Well I'll blow your Waverly Sub-Station down" he shouted, I nodded slowly "Yeah good luck with that" I said walking away from the door "I'm never gonna get out of this story" Harper complained

"Were all gonna get eaten by the big bad wolf, and you know what I'm probably gonna be the first to go" Justin exclaimed turning away from the door "Curse our delicious bacon flavoured bodies" Zeke shouted looking up at the ceiling "Guys I can't believe it's gonna end like this I figured I'd be sprawled out on some family's christmas table with an' apple in my mouth yah know? But not like this" Max said, they all started hugging an crying which made me quite irritated

"Okay Alex what is going on?" Harper asked "Without the missing pages you're gonna be stuck as Cinderella in this three little pigs story" Alex replied sympathetically "Well how do we get to just Cinderella without the you know what eating the you know who's?" Harper asked motioning to the guys "Guys I think were the you know who's" Justin exclaimed, they started to squeal and scream again

"My god" I groaned "Don't worry, Cassy and I will go find the missing pages put them back in the book and get you out in no time. Just keep wolfy occupied" Alex said heading for the stairway, there was a banging on the window and we all looked to see Mason "I'm getting extremely hungry out here" he growled "I'm so sorry but that cute accent makes it so hard for me to not feed him one of these pigs" Alex admitted laughing, I rolled my eyes and we headed upstairs.

I walked into the living room with Alex who was carrying a drawer full of book pages "Harper I found it" she exclaimed, I saw that Harper and the pigs were pinned up agains't the door with Mason in front of them "The rest of the story is somewhere in this drawer full of missing book pages. Apparently Alex likes to shorten her stories to avoid reading for too long" I said pulling out the fairy tale book and flipping to the right page

"Just hurry up and find the pages I don't think I have much time" Harper shouted, the pigs started rambling and I looked through the pages with Alex "Hold on wolfie. Haven't you heard this story before? I get a time out" Harper said "Oh you do?" Mason asked, she nodded "Okay then, I could take a break aswell" he said leaning agains't the wooden pillar "Cassy do something" she exclaimed, I sighed "Fine" I exclaimed shoving a random page into the book, a caveman appeared in the living room and I groaned

"What is that?" Harper asked "A Caveman. I remember these pages their from Justin's text books" Alex explained "Well find the right ones" Harper begged, the caveman lit up at the sight of her and started playing with her hair "Actually you can take your time Alex" she said giggling at the attention she was getting, I rolled my eyes and rummaged through the pages again "How about this one?" Alex asked taking out the previous page and putting another in, some guy flashed in and I recognized him as David Copperfield

"I'm David Copperfield. World famous magician" he said smiling "That page must be from Max's favourite magic book" Alex said in realisation "Oh, dinner and a show splendid" Mason said happily "A wolf, a caveman and a princess" David said "Yeah it's pretty nutty right? Don't forget the piggies" Harper said pointing to them "Well a princess deserves something as beautifull as she" he said grabbing one of the book pages "I might need that" Alex whined as he folded it up

"He's making a dog, he's making a dog" Mason said jumping up and down excitedly, David finished the folding and it appeared to be a rose "Oh..he made a rose" Mason said a little dissapointed, I watched slightly impressed as he hovered the rose in mid air and pulled out a lighter, he lit the rose on fire and the flames covered it before dissapearing and revealing a real rose, my eyebrows raised and I clapped with the others "Aww thank you. He's even better at magic than' you are" Harper said as he handed her the rose,

the caveman went all psycho and threw the rose on the floor before lunging for David, he stopped and turned around "Don't worry, I can help" he reasured, he aimed his palms at the caveman but nothing happened "I'm David Copperfield I made the statue of Liberty dissapear but I can't vanish a common caveman" he said sighing, the caveman chased him again "That's it I've had enough. It's dinner time" Mason said turning on the pigs, they started to squeal and I looked back through the pages

"I found them" Alex exclaimed, she pulled out the other pages causing everyone to dissapear before putting in the right ones, Harper's clothes changed back into the dirty book dress and I sighed in relief "It worked, I'm wearing my dress of books" she exclaimed happily, I chuckled and there was a knock at the door, Theresa came down with Max and Justin "Harperella what did I tell you about friends? You're too gross to have any" she said before opening the door

"Pardon the intrusion good people but I'm on a quest to find a mysterious young lady who was at my sweet bash the other night" Zeke said walking in holding the glass slipper "You're deffinatly in the Cinderella story now" Alex said excitedly, she and Harper squealed before containing their emotions and turning back to Zeke "Basically I need to figure out who owns this slipper so I can marry them and split half my royal wealth with them" Zeke said casually, Justin and Max went to pull of their shoes but were stopped by Theresa

"Forget it boys. That slippers mine" she said smiling "Only a delicate little foot like mine could fit into a delicate little slipper like that" she said innocently while sitting down on the couch and taking off her shoe, I rolled my eyes and Max grabbed my hand as he walked past me "I missed you" he whispered pinning me agains't the counter, I smiled a little and looked to see Zeke smel Theresa's foot and grimace before smelling the shoe and sighing, he repeated this process until Justin stopped him

"You might wanna just try it on her and see if it fits" he said "Right good call. I wish I would've come here first before those other 25 houses" Zeke said shaking his head, he placed the shoe on Theresa's foot but it didn't seem to fit "Okay I don't think we have a much here" he said standing up "Hey keep tryin' you know what her motto is. If the clothes ain't tight they ain't right" Max said shrugging, I chuckled and Theresa quickly shot him a glare

"Well I guess if there's no one else to try on this slipper then I guess I'll be on my way" Zeke said dissapointedly while heading for the door "Uh what about this fair maiden?" Alex asked pushing Harper towards him "Yeah what about this fair maiden? I think you'll be surprised at the outcome" Harper said excitedly "Oh that's absurd she wasn't even at the party" Theres said

"Don't even think about it she's revolting" Justin exclaimed, Zeke ignored them and placed the shoe on the floor, Harper easily slid her foot into the shoe and it glew for a moment "Yes, it's you" Zeke said in realisation "I remember now, you look exactly the same. Well except for the hair, the dress and the dirt and the smell..." "The point is that you've found me and now we can spend the rest of our lives together doing whatever it is people in fairytales do" Harper said cutting him off

"Hey why don't we all join Harperella and meet the king" Theresa suggested "Wait a minute I know you. Your the crazy sandwich lady who's after the king" Zeke exclaimed "Yeah let's go" Harper said pulling him out the door, I chuckled and turned back to Max

"See yah soon" I said before clicking my fingers and flashing out, I ended up in the lair and I watched on the abracadoodler as Harper and Zeke danced at the ball again, as much as I never noticed before they did make a cute couple, I ate some leftover popcorn before suddenly flashing out...

* * *

><p>I found myself outside the sub-station with Alex with Harper still reading to the kids "...And they lived happily ever after. The end" she finished, she closed the book and realised she wasn't in the story anymore, the children clapped and she approached us "Is it over?" she asked hopefully "It's over" I confirmed "Oh wow, Cinderella's life was a rollercoaster ride" she said in thought<p>

"Well I hope you learned an' important lesson today Harper" Alex said "Yeah I sure did. I should've asked instead of taking this book from you" Harper replied handing me the fairytale book "Actually I was gonna say how risky it can be doing charity work for young children" Alex said shaking her head, Harper's jaw dropped and I chuckled "Anyway I'll see yah later guys" I said heading towards the sub-station

"Where yah goin'?" Alex asked curiously, I shrugged "That god mother stuff was a lot of work. I'm gonna go find your brother" I replied, she nodded in understanding and I entered the station "Max" I called spotting him behind the counter "Yo?" he asked as I approached him "You working?" I asked crossing my arms, he shook his head "Not right now why?" he asked confused, I took his hand

"Because were going somewhere" I said dragging him away from the counter "Where?" he asked shaking his head, I turned around and raised my eyebrows "My room" I clarified, he smirked in realisation "I got no problem with that" he said "I didn't think so" I muttered leading up the staircase.


	39. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
